


The Academy

by Galilea3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School AU, Daenerys and Margaery are roommates and eventually besties, Edited Version, F/M, Joffrey is a horrible person, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, POV of Daenerys/Jon/Robb/Margaery alternatively, they are all teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galilea3/pseuds/Galilea3
Summary: Daenerys arrives at the prestigious Academy of Westeros and meets people that will change her life some for the better and some for worse. She and her new friends have to deal with Cersei Lannister and her unhinged son, Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery tries to protect her brother Loras, and is willing to do whatever it takes. Jon tries to protect his friends and the new girl that has piqued his interest. Robb tries to keep the people in his life out of danger and keep things in order. (Not great at summaries but give it a try)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this because I was not happy with the original version I posted. I hope you take a chance on this, but keep in mind it is my first fic. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets prepared to move to Westeros and attend the Academy of Westeros. Jon is ready for the new school year and we get a look into their lives back home.

Chapter 1

Dany

  
            Aerys Targaryen has always been a military officer first, and Daenerys’ father last, if she even managed to make it onto his list of priorities. Daenerys should not have doubted that for even a second. His most recent promotion involves moving halfway around the world to Westeros, and she feels as if he did not even bother to take into consideration how it might affect his family. Daenerys has already begged him to let her stay in Essos many times since she received the news, and he immediately shuts her down every time. She does not want to have to start over for what feels like the hundredth time. Leaving behind the people she has grown to care for here in Meereen is going to be the hardest part of this mess.

            Daenerys is used to life as the new girl, at the age of 16 she has been to approximately eight different schools and has lived in as many different cities. She knows that she should not have let herself get attached to anyone or anything here. Getting attached means caring, and if you care then you can get hurt. But because they have been in Meereen for three years, which is a lifetime compared to how long they usually settle down anywhere, she foolishly let her guard down.

            Daenerys hates that she is now going to have to say goodbye to the people she has grown to care for. Not to mention, that she has lived in Essos for most of her life and she can imagine that life in Westeros is very different from life here in places like Meereen. Although Daenerys was born in Westeros, she has not set foot there since before she can even remember.

            This time around instead of taking his children with him, Aerys has decided to enroll Daenerys and her older brother, Viserys into the elite Academy of Westeros. That is where he went when he was younger and says it will be easier than having to take them with him everywhere he goes from now on. Daenerys knows he just wants to hand over the responsibility of having to take care of them to someone else. That is something she senses he has wanted ever since her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, passed away. Daenerys wipes a tear from her eye and gets even more upset at the thought of her mother.

            At the moment, Daenerys is sitting outside on a bench in the garden, one of her favorite spots to just sit and try to forget all of her problems. She always comes here to get away from her family and their staff. Daenerys has always felt like a stranger in her own home and the friends she has made here have been her only escape. Missandei, Grey, and Daario were the only light in the darkness she had left and now she feels like they are being ripped away from her.

            Daenerys quickly wipes away another tear rolling down her cheek as she notices her father approaching. She is not comfortable showing any signs of vulnerability in front of him, or anyone at this point, really. Aerys Targaryen does not tolerate any child of his showing signs of weakness. When she was younger, whenever she or her brothers would cry he would punish them and lock them in their rooms until they stopped. To this day, Daenerys is terrified of him seeing her when she is weak.

            “Daenerys, come back inside. I am sure you have not finished packing your things and I don’t, under any circumstances, want us to be late for our flight on Sunday,” Aerys orders as he gives her a look that could make even the bravest of men tremble. She tries to keep her cool and gets up from the bench, already making her way to him.

            “Yes, sir. Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time,” Daenerys says without looking him in the eyes and follows him on the path back to the manor. As she walks behind him she finally releases the breath she had apparently been holding. They reach the door and he stops before opening it, then he tells her one last thing without even turning to look at her.

            “Compose yourself, if I catch you in a position like that again there will be consequences. No daughter of mine is going to be moping around when there are more important and productive things to be done,” He finally says with pure disdain in his voice, and then he opens the door and enters without even a glance back at her. Daenerys feels gutted as she tries to swallow the knot in her throat and keep herself from tearing up again.

            Once she is back in her room packing, Daenerys begins to think about her friends again and how moments like these are when she needs them the most. The person Daenerys will miss the most is Missandei, her best friend in the whole world and the person she would always go to for some words of wisdom. Another friend she had to say goodbye to is Grey, he is soft-spoken but he has always been there for Daenerys no matter what. She might even miss Daario, who somehow always managed to get a smile out of her, even when she was at her worst. She bid them all farewell at her birthday/goodbye party a few days ago and will probably not see them in a long time, if ever again. Although they have all promised to keep in touch as if that was supposed to provide her with any comfort. Many others have said the same thing, and now they probably do not even remember Daenerys’ name.

            Tomorrow is Saturday, so in one day they will get on a plane and take off to Kings Landing. Then, the three of them will stay in a hotel for about a week until they go their separate ways. Daenerys cannot say that she will miss her father very much, which makes her feel like a horrible person, but she does not want to lie to herself. Aerys has always been cold and rigid towards his children, which has built up resentment towards him from each of them. Daenerys wishes that at least Viserys and she could bond over that, but unfortunately her relationship with him is not any better. Viserys blames Daenerys for their mother’s death because she died giving birth to Daenerys about 16 years ago. And since then, Viserys has always been cruel to Daenerys.

            A positive of moving to Westeros is that she will be a lot closer to her oldest brother, Rhaegar, who is the only person in her family that Daenerys actually feels close to. Although she will still be hundreds of miles away, at least they will be on the same continent, and she will be able to visit him a lot more often. Daenerys is desperate to visit him and his family as soon as possible. She has not seen Rhaegar very often since he moved out and married Elia Martell. They have a five-year-old boy and a girl on the way, who Daenerys cannot wait to see. The couple met when she was on vacation in Essos and he was hanging out with some friends at the beach. Once they got married they moved to Dorne where her family lives, Rhaegar was eager to get as far from his father as possible and honestly, Daenerys cannot blame him for it. If she had the same opportunity, she would have taken it as well. Perhaps, the Academy of Westeros is the opportunity she is waiting for.

            The Academy is in the North, and her father told her it is one of the top schools in the world. Daenerys imagines that it will be very different over there and a lot colder. She is not used to the cold, Daenerys has always been partial to the hot summers in Essos, but she'll have to adjust. She also heard that some of the wealthiest families in the world send their kids there. Aerys is a Targaryen so he is, of course, able to afford it. The Targaryens are a very wealthy and prominent family in Westeros. Aerys’ brothers, Duncan and Daeron, work for their family’s business in oil production. Aerys still gets his share of the money although he has never been involved in the family business.

            As Targaryens, they have always stood out in Essos, not only because of their looks but because of their wealth and status. Daenerys would see all of the poverty around them, and she would feel uncomfortable and kind of guilty when she thought of the privilege she was born with. They lived in large Manors and had fancy cars, and her father was not afraid of showing off their wealth to the world. Frankly, Daenerys would trade all of it for a family that loved her, for a home.

 

Jon

 

            Jon wakes up to the sound of his younger sisters, Sansa and Arya, screaming at the top of their lungs about gods know what. He would find it amusing if he was not so tired right now. Those little girls never seem to take a break from fighting. Jon tries in vain to muffle the sounds of their voices with one of his pillows. It is a pointless effort because he can still hear Sansa going on about how Arya ripped one of Sansa’s favorite shirts and Arya claiming it was an accident. Jon wonders how Arya could have _accidentally_ ripped a shirt, but figures that was probably just an excuse of hers. Finally, he decides there is no point in trying, and checks his phone to see what time it is. The time reads 7:39 am and Jon groans knowing he could have easily lasted another hour or so.

            He gets up and is about to open the door to his room when he hears the sound of Catelyn’s raised voice telling the girls to calm down and get back to their rooms. Her voice stops him in his track and he decides it is better to wait a few minutes until she is gone. The last thing he needs at seven in the morning is for his stepmother to glare at him and scold him for whatever reason she can conjure up. In her eyes, Jon seems to do nothing but cause problems and he does not feel like seeing the resentment in her eyes whenever she looks at him.

            Once he figures the coast is clear, Jon leaves his room and heads down the stairs towards the kitchen. He sees that Sansa and Bran are both sitting at the dining table in the room next door. He pulls out all the things he needs to make his breakfast. Then he goes to take a seat next to Bran and sees that his little brother is immersed in another one of his books. Jon cannot believe how smart this kid already is at only 8 years old. If he is not outside climbing some tree, then he has his nose stuck in a book. At this point, he is reading at a level that is probably even more advanced than Jon. Jon ruffles Bran’s hair and looks at him with a smile and a look of endearment.

            Arya finally makes her way downstairs and puts some bread in the toaster. She takes a seat next to Jon with her toast and gives Sansa a look that could kill. Jon shakes his head with a small smile on his face. Although his youngest sister is a pain, he has to admit she is definitely his favorite. Jon has always been a lot closer to Arya than Sansa. He and Arya have bonded over the feeling of being outsiders in their own home. Arya because she is not the perfect little princess everyone wants her to be, and Jon because he is a living, breathing reminder of their fathers’ indiscretions. He and Sansa, on the other hand, have had a much more complicated relationship, mostly due to Catelyn’s influence. Although recently they have gotten along a lot better.

            “Where’s Robb?” Bran asks, finally looking up from his book, although they all already know the answer. Robb rarely ever gets up before 10:00 am unless he has to. He also happens to be one of the heaviest sleepers, so getting him out of bed is a grueling task.

            “Where do you think?” Jon asks sarcastically and continues “In bed, and he probably won’t be awake for a while,” Jon would give anything to be in his brother’s place right now. Unfortunately, once he wakes up there is no going back to sleep until night time comes around again.

            “And Dad? I didn’t hear him come home last night. Is he back at work already?” Arya asks this time. Ned Stark usually works long hours, although he tries to carve out as much time as possible for his family. The older kids understood by now that this was not going to change anytime soon, but Arya, Bran, and Rickon still hoped that their father might be home more often.  
“Yup, he got home late and left at like six this morning. You know how he gets around this time every year. Work. Work. Work,” Sansa replies rolling her eyes and prods at her cereal. Jon can tell that Sansa still resents the fact that work takes up most of his time, but he has grown to understand that their father has a responsibility to Stark Industries.

            “Sansa, you shouldn’t speak like that about your father,” Catelyn says as she enters the dining room. Sansa’s eyes widen and she looks down trying to avoid making eye contact with her mother.

            “Kids, your father is very busy right now, but don’t worry he will be home soon. We still have to take your siblings to the airport tonight,” Catelyn assures them as she goes around giving each of them a kiss on their head. Well, everyone but Jon, which he does not fail to notice, but of course he is not surprised. Jon decides to keep his mouth shut for the rest of breakfast and quickens the pace at which he is eating. He wants to get out of here and away from his stepmother as soon as possible. She always makes him really uncomfortable and it feels like she is oozing this aura that makes him feel unwelcome, and which apparently only he can sense.

            Jon makes it back to his room and finishes packing the last of his belongings. He wants to make sure nothing is forgotten. Jon has always been very organized and likes to make sure that he has everything prepared, especially when he has to travel. All his things are nice and tidied up in his suitcase, along with his mother’s necklace which is the only thing he has left of her. It is made of gold, heart-shaped, and has _Jon_ engraved on the front. He takes it with him everywhere and does not know what he would do if he lost it.

            It is the last day before he and Robb will be returning to the Academy of Westeros, the Academy for short. They are both in the same year, even though Robb is a few months older than Jon. Robb and Jon have been in school together their entire lives, and they are as thick as thieves. It is Sansa’s first year and gods know that is all she can talk about. She has been waiting to attend the Academy ever since Jon and Robb were freshmen. Jon is actually pretty excited about it too, especially since that means he gets to get out of this place for the next year. Although he has lived in Winterfell his entire life, it has never really felt like he belonged. In the past few years, he has made a few new friends at the Academy that he actually really misses. When he is there he does not feel like some intruder, which is how he usually feels here in what is supposed to be his own home.

            Noon comes around, so Jon heads to his brother's room to check out what he is doing. He finds Robb setting his empty suitcase on his bed and carelessly pulling out his clothes from his closet. Jon is not surprised that Robb has barely started packing everything. His brother will be the death of him.

            “Of course you haven’t even started, Robb,” Jon says in an exasperated tone as he sits on his brother’s yet-to-be-made bed. Robb has always been the more carefree of the two, he does not seem to worry half as much about things as Jon does. Jon appreciates that about his brother and sometimes wonders how he does it.

            “Look, I still have a few more hours and all I have to do is put my stuff in this bag. Don’t worry Jon, I’ll have it done in no time,” Robb pats Jon on the shoulder grinning and goes back into his closet. Jon starts to help him because he has nothing better to do and wants to make sure they are not late for their flight. Last thing he needs is to spend an extra night or two here when he could be back at the Academy.

            Hours later, Robb, Jon, and Sansa bring their suitcases down to the living room and wait for the rest of their family to come downstairs. Sansa is practically bouncing next to Robb with an impatient look on her face. She has been waiting for this forever, and Jon figures it is because she is dying for a taste of independence as most kids her age do. Catelyn prefers for the younger kids to stay home and go to a private school nearby to keep them close, but once they reach their ninth year of school they are sent to the Academy, so this will be Sansa’s first year away from home.

            “What is taking them so long. We are going to be late,” Sansa whines. To be honest, Jon cannot blame her considering he is also in a bit of a hurry to get out of here as soon as possible. He gets more and more desperate to get out of Winterfell as the time ticks by. He looks over at the grandfather clock and just watches the hands moving with each second that passes.

            “They’ll be down soon enough. Don’t worry so much,” Robb tells her clearly amused by his little sister’s eagerness. Jon would be too, if he did not relate so much to her in this very moment. Finally, Bran and Rickon are the first to get downstairs practically running one behind the other. Then Jon and Robb grin as they watch Arya dragging her feet towards them, she hates it when her older brothers leave, especially Jon. Her sulking almost makes Jon feel bad for being so desperate to get away from here.

            “Please don’t go. I am gonna be all alone. Whenever you guys leave I feel like I am going to literally die of boredom. There’s nothing to do here. Please stay just a little bit longer,” Arya begs as she approaches them and takes Jon by the hand. Then she takes Robb’s hand as well and pouts her lips as she gives them her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

            “Arya, you know we can’t do that. Classes start soon and we will be back for all the breaks anyway. Right, Jon?” Robb assures her and pats her on the shoulder when they hear Catelyn and Ned’s footsteps approaching. Jon does not get the chance to answer and Arya lets go of their hands.

            “You guys ready?” Ned asks them with the smile he always has on his face when looking at his children. Anyone who has seen it knows that Ned Stark loves his kids. All of them reply with nods and Jon feels relieved that the time has finally come. Ned takes Sansa’s bags out to the car and Robb and Jon do the same with their own luggage. They all get into their respective seats with Robb, Jon, and Sansa sitting in the middle and the youngest three in the back. Bran and Rickon are fighting over some toy while Arya sits staring out the window with a frown on her face. Jon again feels bad that she is taking their departure so hard, but at the same time, he cannot help but feel excited that he is finally getting away from Winterfell again, more specifically the lady of the house, Catelyn Stark.

            The time has come for Robb, Sansa, and Jon to finally bid their family farewell. Robb and Sansa both hug their father and then their mother. Ned gives Jon a hug as well, but Jon knows better than to go to Catelyn for one, so he just stands awkwardly as he waits for Robb and Sansa. Jon feels someone hug him from behind and turns to find it is Arya again. She lets him go and he hugs her again as tells her how much he is going to miss her. Once they are all done saying goodbye Robb, Sansa, and Jon go on their way ready to start a new year at the Academy of Westeros.

  



	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally arrive at the Academy of Westeros. Joffrey is already stirring up trouble and seems to be taking an interest in Margaery. All the old friends reunite, and Margaery and Daenerys meet for the first time. This chapter is from Robb/Margaery's perspective.

Chapter 2

 

Robb

 

            Robb steps out of the car that his dad hired to take them from the airport to the Academy. Jon and Sansa follow him to the trunk of the black SUV to get their bags. Robb and Jon both take out their own luggage and the driver gets two of Sansa’s bags, as Sansa takes her last bag which is about half the size of the other two. Sansa squeals out of excitement and turns to her brothers with a huge smile on her face. The excitement is evident on all her features and Robb looks over at Jon, who seems just as excited. Although Jon has mastered the art of hiding his emotions, Robb has known his brother long enough to be able to decipher them.

            “We’re finally here. I can’t believe it. I have been waiting my entire life for this moment. Breathtaking,” Sansa’s eyes are filled with awe and she looks as if she has just fallen in love for the first time. Robb has to admit that the campus is quite beautiful, but he rolls his eyes at how dramatic his little sister can be. He takes it all back in and looks closer at his surroundings. The buildings look like modern-day castles, the leaf colors on the trees are already starting to change, and the gardens are filled with white and icy, blue roses only found in the North.

            “Calm down, Sansa. We still have to get registered, so we have to hurry I want to see if anyone else is here yet,” Robb heads towards the tables and he stands in line behind a few of the other students. Robb and Jon have not seen anyone that they recognize so far, and Robb is becoming more and more impatient. They stand in line with the other Juniors and Sansa goes with the other Freshmen. She already seems to be making some friends as she is talking to two other girls standing in line with her. It is strange having her here, sometimes he forgets how old she actually is, and he is struggling to grasp the idea that she is growing up. Robb realizes it is their turn to register, and he turns back to Jon. He nudges his brother playfully as if to say 'we’re back' and Jon grins in return. He turns around and by then Sansa is long gone.

            After Robb and Jon get their schedules and room assignments, they wait in the courtyard to see if some of their friends arrive. Jon gets tired and sits on some of his bags, but Robb stays standing next to him. Jon is brooding as he sits and stares off into space, and Robb wonders what he could possibly be thinking about. Although he can imagine, Jon usually only broods when he is thinking about important things, like their family. All his life, Robb has tried his best to try to make Jon feel like he belongs with them, but Jon could never get past the resentment Robb’s mother has held against him. Which is understandable, Robb is not entirely sure how he would handle it if he was in his position.

            Robb is about to ask him what is on his mind when Jon looks up and notices Theon and Gendry approach them. Leaving Robb with the doubt in his mind, Jon springs up from the ground as Theon and Gendry approach. Robb is happy to see their friends again, even though they kept in touch it was not the same as seeing them in person. Theon, they have known for a while because their fathers have done a lot of business together, but they only met Gendry two years ago when he and Jon were roomed together. He has been a good friend of theirs ever since. Gendry looks relieved to see them and Robb assumes that Theon was just telling him about all the girls he met over the break. Theon has been going on about it to Robb all summer long via text messages and phone calls.

            “Man, am I glad to see you guys,” Gendry says, and Theon turns his attention to Robb. They start to catch up on what has been going on over the break for all of them. Robb feels almost as if no time has passed since the last time they were all together. He is even more eager to be reunited with all their friends again.

            “Guys, I was just telling Gendry about this girl, Mera, I met back at the Iron Islands over the summer,” Theon says with a smug smirk on his face. It seems that Robb’s suspicions were correct after all. Gendry sighs with a grin on his face and looks down at the ground shaking his head. Robb is always amused at how hard Theon tries to be a ladies man. They all listen as he goes on to tell them all about this girl he met. Robb is sure he has already heard this story at least a dozen times.

            “Well, looks like it is going to be a while before we run into anyone else, so we should head to our rooms and unpack some stuff,” Jon says and he picks up the bags he was sitting on before. The rest do the same and look for their dorms. This year they will be in the same dormitory again and it seems like their rooms are not too far from each other. That excites Robb and he is glad to be back. However, he is most certainly not looking forward to the actual classes, especially when he saw that he would be having Ms. Lannister yet again. She is scary and sets out to make them all just as miserable as she is.

            Ever since Cersei Lannister’s drunkard of a husband and King of Westeros, Robert Baratheon, divorced her last year she has taken it out on everyone around her. Most of all Gendry, her ex-husband’s “illegitimate” child. Robb hates that word, he has had to hear people say the same about his brother Jon their entire lives’. It is a wonder that she has not gotten Gendry thrown out of the school, but considering he is the King’s son she cannot really do much to him. That is not to say she has not tried. Robb knows that they will just have to deal with her vindictive attitude towards them all because she is the daughter of the Headmaster, Tywin Lannister. Not to mention, the Lannisters practically founded this school. But, Robb does not want to focus on that right now, he tries instead to focus on the positives of coming back. He got a solid three inches taller over the summer and that has certainly boosted his ego and given him more reason to look forward to this year at the Academy.

            Robb and Theon start to unpack some of their things once they get to their dorm. They are supposed to meet Jon and Gendry at the dormitory’s entrance in a few minutes, but Theon insists on taking his sweet time to finish up. When Theon finally finishes, they go outside and meet up with Jon and Gendry. Finally, they all head to the ‘Welcome Back’ assembly at the auditorium, where the guys are hoping to reunite with the rest of their friends. They have yet to run into Sam and the girls today. All of the students will be there since it is a mandatory assembly, and Jon got a text from Sam saying he and the girls are already waiting there for them.

            As they reach the entrance of the auditorium, the guys see Sam, Gilly, and Margaery waiting just in front of the glass doors. They all reunite and hug each other once they finally reach each other. Jon met Sam their freshman year at the Academy, he was in their class but they did not talk to him much until Jon stood up for Sam when Ramsay Bolton was giving him a hard time. Gilly was not in their class until last year when she transferred from a private school. Sam and Jon saved her from some jerk trying to take advantage of her at a party, and that was fortunately later expelled. Since then she and Sam have been practically inseparable. Margaery however, Robb and Jon have been good friends with since they were all very young. Catelyn and Margaery’s mother were childhood friends and so they have all grown up together.

            “It’s about time. We’ve been waiting for you guys for ages. I was starting to think you guys got lost or something,” Margaery says with her signature smile that drives guys crazy. Robb has missed seeing her over the break, and he is glad to see her again. She hugs Jon and Robb and tells them how excited she is to see them again. Robb cannot help but notice that she looks different from the last time he saw her, she looks a lot more… mature than he remembers.

            “Margaery, looking good as ever,” Theon says with a smirk on his face and Robb rolls his eyes at how cringy his best friend can be. Margaery ignores Theon’s comment and turns back to Robb and Jon. Jon and Gendry are trying not to laugh at the disappointed look Theon has on his face, but not thirty seconds later his attention shifts to a tall, blonde senior passing by.

            “Anyway, we should get to our seats before the assembly starts,” Jon reminds them and they all agree. They find seats near the back and Robb is sitting between Margaery at his right and Jon at his left. Robb spots Sansa sitting with the same girls they saw her talking to earlier, and she seems to be enjoying herself. One of the girls is a small, thin blonde that Robb recognizes as Princess Myrcella Baratheon and the other is a short brunette Robb has never seen before. Robb is glad to see that his sister is already thriving here at the Academy.

            They just talk about their summers until the Dean Jaime Lannister, Cersei’s twin brother, takes the stage and introduces himself. The Dean is not nearly as cruel as his sister but he can be just as pretentious sometimes. Most of the time he is actually quite tolerable, and Robb does not mind him very much. In fact, he tries his best to keep his twin in check, although he rarely succeeds.

            “Welcome, and to many of you, welcome back. The Academy of Westeros is glad to have you all here today,” the Dean says with a big smile on his face. After that, Robb tunes out and instead notices Prince Joffrey Baratheon a few rows away leering at Margaery. Robb internally groans. He almost forgot about this entitled creep. Prince Joffrey is the eldest of King Robert Baratheon’s “legitimate” children and honestly the only one of them Robb cannot stand. Prince Joffrey seems to think that because he is heir to the throne that he is superior to everyone around him, but in reality these days the Monarchs have no real power and are really just for show. Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, from what Robb remembers are actually very nice and nothing like their older brother. Growing up the Baratheons and Starks would get together a lot because Ned and Robert are childhood best friends, but Cersei Lannister strained their relationship.

            Margaery does not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, so Robb chooses not to draw attention to it. Robb tries to ignore him, but the way Prince Joffrey is looking at Margaery does not sit very well with him.

 

Margaery

 

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” Margaery asks Robb with a hint of concern in her voice. Margaery noticed that he has his gaze fixed on something in the distance, and whatever it is, it seems to be bothering him. Her voice draws his attention away from whatever it was and he tries to brush it off as if it was nothing important, but she knows better. He looks straight forward at Dean Lannister and pretends not to notice the scrutinizing glare she is giving him. She knows him well enough by now that she can tell when something is wrong. Robb is much easier for her to read than Jon, and she thinks he is not nearly as good at hiding his emotions. Sometimes she finds it fascinating how similar, and yet how different, the two brothers are.

            “Nothing, just uh... nothing,” Robb replies and nonchalantly shakes his head, though he is not convincing her at all. Margaery decides to just ignore it and maybe ask again later, but right now she needs to use the ladies’ room. She gets up and makes her way out the double doors as she heads towards the restroom. Margaery walks out into the hall that leads to the exit and makes her way to the nearest restroom when she hears someone call out her name behind her. Her skin crawls as she recognizes the voice and hears footsteps quickly approaching her. She immediately regrets leaving the auditorium and looks around for any excuse to escape.

            “Margaery Tyrell. I was hoping to see you sooner rather than later. I guess I got lucky,” says the familiar voice behind her. She still has yet to turn around or acknowledge his presence, but she knows that it is too late to ignore him. After a few seconds, she finally turns around to see who it is and her suspicions are confirmed. Margaery wonders what he could possibly want with her. He takes a few more steps forward until he is standing about 3 feet in front of her.

            “Prince Joffrey, to what do I owe the honor?” Margaery says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that he misses. She would probably think he was good-looking with his golden-blonde hair and emerald green eyes if he did not have such a revolting personality. Joffrey has always rubbed Margaery the wrong way, and she hates how he treats everyone around him as if they are all inferior to him. He can be unbelievably cruel when he wants to be and he does not seem to have any consideration for others feelings or safety. The smirk on his face gets wider as he looks her up and down like a piece of meat. Margaery starts to feel uneasy as he stares at her and prays for someone, anyone, to get her out of this uncomfortable situation.

            “Please Margaery, I would prefer if you would just call me Joffrey. I was just hoping we could catch up, you know. Maybe get to know each other a little better,” Prince Joffrey responds and gets closer to her until he is close enough to touch. Margaery tries to subtly step back not liking the proximity. Joffrey continues to give her a suggestive look, and she realizes he must think they are flirting. The thought makes her internally cringe, but she keeps up her facade. She is going to have to find a way out of this without being too harsh, after all, he is the future King of Westeros and her family would not be too happy to hear she managed to get on his bad side.

            “Maybe some other time, Joffrey. I was actually just heading to the ladies’ room, so how about we talk later,” Margaery gives him a smile that she hopes seems genuine and tries to walk away before he has a chance to respond. Before she can get too far, he takes her by the arm roughly in an effort to keep her from leaving. The grasp he has on her arm is a little painful, and she starts to panic a bit internally. But Margaery tries to keep her cool so that he will not notice her rising fear. In part to keep up appearances, but also because she has a feeling that he would probably enjoy her fear.

            “C’mon Margaery I just want to talk for a bit and catch up,” the Prince says in a way that sounds more like an order than a request. It disgusts her to see first hand how entitled Joffrey truly is. She can feel her smile wavering, and she thinks that if he does not let go of her soon she will make him regret ever approaching her. Margaery tries to free her wrist from his grip in vain, and as she is about to give him a piece of her mind when Margaery hears someone come into the hall from the auditorium. She glances over at the double doors and sees Robb coming towards them.

            “Doesn’t really seem like Margaery is in the mood to catch up with you right now, Prince Joffrey,” Robb says calmly, although there is a faint undertone in his voice that almost sounds threatening. It is barely there, but it is definitely there. Prince Joffrey finally lets her go but does not look too happy about Robb’s presence. Joffrey plasters one of the fakest smiles Margaery has ever seen, on his face as he turns to Robb. Robb gets closer and Margaery is relieved to not be alone with Joffrey anymore.

            “This isn’t really any of your business, Stark. I suggest you stick your nose somewhere else,” Prince Joffrey responds and Margaery can tell that he is getting heated up. Usually Joffrey, would pick a fight because he always has his lapdogs, Ramsay and Reek Bolton, to back him up. However he is alone, and anyone looking at these two can tell that Robb would win in a fight. Margaery knows that she needs to interfere before anything happens that could get someone in trouble. The last thing she needs is for Robb to get on Ms. Lannister’s radar so early on into the year because of her.

            “Hey, look Joffrey. How about we catch up later okay? That sound good to you?” Margaery offers in an attempt to relieve the tension and to get Prince Joffrey to leave her alone for now. Robb gives her a look and it seems like he is trying to let her know he can handle this, but she knows that if she lets him handle this it will only turn out bad for both of them. Joffrey has his back turned to her and is looking Robb’s direction. So while he is looking away, she shakes her head at Robb telling him to let her deal with Joffrey.

            “Great, see you later Margaery,” Prince Joffrey says and he winks at her as he walks away. Margaery seriously thinks that guy is mentally unstable and hopes that this is a one-time occurrence. Once he is gone, Margaery sighs in relief and has completely forgotten about having to go to the restroom. She looks back at Robb who has a very worried expression on his face as he looks at her. She smiles back at him to assure him that she is okay now that Joffrey is gone and that she will be fine.

            “You okay, Marge?” Robb asks and there is only concern left in his voice. She walks towards him and nods. She does not want him to see that she is still a little bit shaky after that whole ordeal. Margaery tries to play it off as if the whole thing was no big deal, and prays to the old gods and the new that he does not see right through her. She can tell by the look on his face that he is definitely not convinced.

            “Yes, I’m fine. Joffrey just gives me the creeps. I swear I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn’t interfered,” Margaery replies and hates that her voice totally gives away how she is feeling right now. Robb wraps an arm around her shoulder to comfort her and it helps calm her down. She takes a deep breath and feels herself getting back to normal.

            “Let’s get back inside. I just want this assembly to be over with,” Margaery finally says and Robb agrees, following her back into the auditorium. They sit in their seats and Margaery almost manages to forget everything that just went down… almost.

            About an hour later, the assembly is finally over and Margaery is back in her room wondering why she has yet to find out who her new roommate is. It has been hours and she was starting to get lonely sitting in her room by herself. Her roommate of two years, Ygritte, ended up dropping out when her parents could not afford to send her to the Academy anymore. Ygritte respected her space and they got along well enough, although they were not very close. Ygritte could be abrasive and a bit touchy, but still she was a nice girl most of the time. Margaery felt really bad when Ygritte had to leave because of money problems, but now she is worried to meet the person she is going to have to live with for the next two years. Margaery cannot stand being alone for longer than a few minutes, and she is starting to get restless waiting to see when her new roommate will arrive.

            She is not left waiting for long as she hears a knock at her door. Margaery gets nervous and excited all at once. She hops off her bed and rushes to the door, but stops before she goes to open it. This is it, Margaery will finally meet her new roommate. For all she knows, this person could be one of the best people she will ever meet or the worst. Margaery prays to the seven for it to be the former. She takes in a deep breath, and it helps settle her nerves. Margaery realizes the people on the other side of the door are waiting for her to open the door and quickly turns the doorknob. Finally, she opens the door to find Melisandre, one of the Academy’s guidance counselors, smiling down at her.

            “Margaery, I would like to present you to your new roommate, Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys, this is Margaery Tyrell,” Melisandre informs them and steps aside so that Margaery can finally see the girl she had failed to notice at first. She is standing behind Melisandre with a shy smile on her face, which Margaery returns. For some reason, the name Targaryen sounds very familiar to Margaery and she is sure that she has heard it before.

            “Well, I will leave you to it. Margaery, I hope you can show Daenerys around starting tomorrow. See you, girls, later,” and with that the redhead is gone, leaving just Daenerys and Margaery. She moves aside to let Daenerys through and braces herself. Suddenly, Margaery realizes why her last name must sound so familiar. Daenerys must be related to the Targaryen brothers from Targaryen Incorporated. Margaery should have realized as soon as she saw the signature striking, violet eyes and platinum-blonde hair. They are very powerful people even for Margaery who comes from a pretty powerful family herself. She is officially intrigued and figures she should try and make conversation before the awkward silence settling over the room becomes even more awkward.

            “So, where are you coming from?” Margaery asks in an attempt to strike up conversation with Daenerys who has started unpacking a few of her belongings. The silver-haired girl finally diverts her attention away from her luggage over to the brunette. The awkward tension in the room already slowly starts to fade and they both start to feel a bit more comfortable now that the silence has been broken. Margaery watches Daenerys open one of her smaller, red bags and pull out a picture frame that she sets down on the nightstand next to her bed.

            “Uh- all over the place really. My family moves around a lot, but I have spent most of my life in Essos,” Daenerys replies and Margaery notices that she seems a little nervous. Margaery wants to make her feel as comfortable as possible, or else this will be a very long year. She looks closely at the picture Daenerys set down and sees three cats sleeping together on a white armchair. Margaery smiles at how adorable the picture is and figures they must be her pets.

            “That’s nice, I hear it is beautiful there over the summer. Are those your cats? They’re so precious,” Margaery asks and Daenerys smiles to herself before she finally sits on her bed giving Margaery her full attention. Daenerys looks back at the picture and Margaery notices a bit of pride in her expression. Margaery is relieved to see that this girl seems pretty nice, and feels silly for being so dramatic earlier.

            “They sure are. The big, black one is Drogon and he is the oldest of the three. The ginger is Rhaegal, he likes to tear up all my favorite clothes. And Viserion is the blondie,” Daenerys replies and her smile wavers. Margaery can see the sadness in her eyes and figures this must be the first time Daenerys is away from them. Then she wonders if this her first time in any kind of boarding school. The idea seems so foreign to Margaery because her parents have been sending her off to boarding schools for as long as she can remember. They are always so busy with work that they have just handed her and her brothers off to any school they thought was respectable enough.

            “Is this your first time in a boarding school?” Margaery decides to ask and finds that she is genuinely curious to know more about her new roommate. She is also feeling a lot better about spending the next few months with Daenerys as her roommate and thinks that they will get along just fine.                                    

            “Yes, actually. My father is in the military, so he is constantly getting new assignments. But this is the first time he has not taken us with him, as well as the first time in a while that we are back in Westeros. He says coming here to this school is better for all of us, than him having to drag us around with him everywhere,” Daenerys opens up. Margaery hears a hint of resentment in her voice and gets the impression that Daenerys has some issues with her dad. But honestly, she cannot think of anyone in this school that does not have issues with their father. Seems like Daenerys will fit right in.

            “Sorry, that was a lot, wasn’t it? You’ll probably find that I am kind of a rambler,” Daenerys says sheepishly and Margaery can definitely see them becoming friends. Margaery smiles back at her and reaches out her hand to Daenerys.

            “Honestly, me too. Y’know what? Don’t worry too much about the whole ‘being new’ thing. I’ll try to show you the ropes and tell you all you need to know about this school,” Margaery declares and gives Daenerys a comforting smile. Daenerys gladly takes Margaery’s extended hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter back to Dany/Jon. Feeling down about the latest on GoT, so really needed to dive in to the fan fiction.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets settled in her new environment and deals with painful memories. Jon gets resituated and back into the flow of things at the Academy. Classes officially start and the story continues. Jon/Dany Perspective

Chapter 3

 

Dany

 

          Sunday morning has finally come around, which means Daenerys has one more day before classes start. She wakes up and looks over at her alarm clock which reads 7:46 a.m. Daenerys takes in a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. For some reason, the idea of having to make new friends here at the Academy makes her anxious, although she has already been through this more times than she can count. She tells herself everything will be alright and tries to focus on anything else. She looks over at the bed across from her own and sees that Margaery is still asleep. Then she reaches into her nightstand drawer where she left her charm bracelet. Putting it on comforts her, it always has. There are three charms on the bracelet that symbolize the most important things in her life. The first is a violet, heart-shaped charm for her mother, Rhaella. The second is a kitten for her three cats. And the third is a combination of the three-headed dragon and sun, the sigils of House Targaryen and Martell, for her brother and sister-in-law.

          Once she feels settled, Daenerys gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She sees her reflection in the mirror and cringes when she catches sight of the major case of bedhead she is currently sporting. She finds it kind of amusing and imagines the impression she would make if she went to her first day of classes with this hairdo. Daenerys leaves the charm bracelet on the counter and roughly forty-five minutes later she is showered and ready for her day. Currently, she is clad in a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, a bright red, fitted sweater, and all-black converse. She exits the bathroom and sees that Margaery is now awake and preparing her clothes so that she can get ready as well.

          “Morning Daenerys,” her new roommate says in a cheery tone and gives Daenerys a smile. Daenerys is really glad that she and Margaery are getting along. It relieves some of the stress of being the new girl. Daenerys sure thinks that having someone to maybe show her the ropes will help her get settled sooner. Otherwise, Daenerys would be wandering around aimlessly and she would be a nervous wreck.

          “Morning,” Dany responds and sits on her bed, which she made as soon as she woke up in the morning. The bracelet is now around her wrist again and she fiddles with it. Daenerys is not sure where to go from here. She has no idea where the cafeteria is or the classrooms for that matter. She is in desperate need of guidance and she is not sure how to ask for it.

          “Hey, how about when I am done getting ready, I give you a tour of the campus and maybe even introduce you to some people?” Margaery offers almost as if she had been reading Daenerys’ mind the entire time. Or maybe she can just tell how nervous and anxious Daenerys is right now. Margaery heads towards the bathroom before she pauses in front of the door and waits for Daenerys’ response. Daenerys is really relieved to hear Margaery’s offer.

“That’d be great. I really don’t want to get lost on this huge campus anytime soon. And it wouldn’t hurt to meet some people before classes start,” Daenerys eagerly accepts and realizes she should start putting some of her school supplies into her bag. She tries to remember where she left it and waits for Margaery to start looking.

          “Great, I’ll be out in about half an hour and we can go to the cafeteria first for breakfast,” Margaery says before she enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Daenerys gets up and finds her bag under her bed. Once she is done packing up some of the stuff, she tries to find something to distract herself with until Margaery is ready. For a second she just looks around her and admires the room she will be staying in for the next two years of her life. The rooms are a lot larger and nicer than she originally thought they would be. She should have guessed they would be considering this is where the wealthiest people in the world send their kids off to. The room is about the size of most people’s living rooms.

          The room’s design is very modern, compared to the more old-fashioned and traditional style that the rest of the school seems to have. Daenerys’ bed is on one side of the room and Margaery’s is on the other. There is quite a lot of space between them with a large window in the middle that now has sunlight streaming through. Daenerys has a nightstand next to her bed where she has already put a picture of her cats, and Margaery has one as well, although Margaery has not put anything up yet. Daenerys has not seen her cats since she and Viserys went to visit Rhaegar, who promised to take care of Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal while she is away. She misses them so much. They are pretty much the only things in her life, that have been a positive constant. She looks fondly at them for a while with a bittersweet feeling in her chest.

          Daenerys wipes away a tear and tries to keep herself from having a breakdown. She does not want Margaery to come out and catch her crying, that is the last thing she needs right now. Although it is difficult when she starts to think about how broken her family is. Losing her mother was the worst thing that ever happened to them, and none of them have been the same ever since. Viserys became a cruel, insensitive jerk. Most of the time she feels like her father only puts up with them because he is legally obligated to. And Rhaegar left to get away from it all, she just wishes he had taken her with him. Daenerys composes herself before anyone walks in on her. Not long after Margaery comes out and fortunately, Daenerys thinks she does not suspect anything.

          “Hey, you ready? Breakfast probably starts in a few minutes, so we should get going,” Margaery lets Daenerys know as she picks up her phone that she left on her bed earlier. Daenerys hops off the bed and gets her bag. She puts a smile on her face that she hopes is convincing, and frankly, this is an art she has learned to master over the years.

          “Yep, ready. Let’s go,” Daenerys says in return and puts her phone in her pocket making sure not to forget it either. Daenerys follows her out of the dorms and Margaery starts to tell her about some of her friends that she wants to introduce Daenerys to. The first person Margaery starts telling her about is Gilly, and Dany can tell they are close by how fondly Margaery speaks of her. Then, she mentions another girl named Yara, who Margaery describes as ‘a little bit crazy, but in a loveable way’. Margaery says they are going to meet up with them at breakfast.

          “Gilly is super sweet and may be shy at first, but when she starts to open up you will see how great she is. Yara, however, is quite the opposite. She is… brutally honest and more of an acquired taste. But she is fiercely loyal and a great friend,” Margaery explains to Daenerys with a look of admiration. From the way Margaery talks about them, Daenerys feels these are the kind of people she wants to be friends with, she only hopes that she will make a good impression.

          “We also hang out with these guys. I will introduce you to them as soon as we see them, but first let’s get our food,” says Margaery as she gets in the line to buy her breakfast and Daenerys gets in line behind her. Daenerys is not sure whether she is more excited or afraid to meet all of Margaery’s friends.

          “Honestly, it will be such a relief to have another girl around. Sometimes the girls and I feel overwhelmed by how obnoxious the guys can be,” Margaery jokes with Dany, who laughs with her. Daenerys would say that she is currently more nervous than anything else, but if they are really as cool as Margaery makes them out to be than Dany cannot wait to meet them. Hopefully making new friends will help her deal with the pain of saying goodbye to her friends in Meereen.

          Once they get their food, Margaery leads Daenerys to one of the round tables near the back of the cafeteria. She notices two girls sitting there, one of whom recognizes Margaery and waves at her with a soft smile. The other sees her waving and looks up. Once she notices Margaery her face lights up and they both get up and hug Margaery as they are reunited. Daenerys feels awkward just standing there on the outside as they all get reacquainted. She does not blame them after all she would probably do the same if she was reuniting with Missandei, Grey, and Daario.

          “Margaery! Finally, we have been waiting for ages. Who’s this?” the girl asks when they finally reach the table. Going off of Margaery’s description, Daenerys guesses that the quieter girl with her light brown hair down is Gilly and the other is Yara. The girl she thinks is Yara looks her up and down, and she is clearly curious about Daenerys’ presence.

          “This is Daenerys Targaryen, my new roommate. Daenerys, this is Yara and this is Gilly,” Margaery introduces her and takes a seat next to Gilly. Daenerys sits next to Margaery and sets her food down. Now that the introductions are over and done with Daenerys starts to feel more comfortable. Although there is still a quiet voice in her head telling her that she will never fit in here, and that voice sounds an awful lot like Viserys.

          “A Targaryen, of course, I think any idiot could figure that out just by looking at her. So Daenerys, what do you think of our school so far? You ready for a year of agony,” Yara says and she holds out her hand for Daenerys to shake. Daenerys gladly accepts and chuckles at Yara’s comment. Daenerys thinks Yara is actually pretty funny.

          “Well from what I have seen, which is frankly not much, this school is not half bad. So far I have really only had good experiences,” Daenerys replies and means everything she says. This school so far has made a very good impression on her, although she has only been here for less than a day.

          “Don’t expect for your time here to be all sunshine and roses. There are some people in this school that will make you eager to leave as soon as possible,” Yara says with a look of warning on her face. Gilly and Margaery nod their heads in agreement to Yara’s statement. Daenerys wonders who could be so bad that they unanimously agree on this. Daenerys hopes that are just messing with her or that they are exaggerating about whatever they are talking about.

          “What do you mean?” Daenerys finally asks as her curiosity gets the best of her. The girls all give each other knowing looks which only fuel Daenerys’ curiosity. Before any of them respond, all of their gazes turn to something in the distance and she tries to get a look at what has caught their attention.

          “First there is Prince Joffrey Baratheon, he’s a psychopath. He and his minions, Ramsay and Reek Bolton, terrorize all of the student body, and there is not much we can do about it. Him being heir to the throne and grandson of the headmaster practically makes him untouchable,” Yara says with clear disgust in her voice and all over her face. Margaery and Gilly have similar looks of disgust on their features as they hear Yara go on about this guy that they all seem to hate.

          “Don’t forget about Cersei Lannister, Joffrey’s mother. Ever since King Robert Baratheon divorced her a few years ago she has been trying to make us all as miserable as she is,” Margaery says and Gilly nods in agreement. There is a subtle look of sadness in Gilly’s eyes as well as a hint of fear. Daenerys is most certainly not looking forward to meeting these people. She has of course heard of them in the news and knows all the rumors about them, she never imagined there would be any truth to them. She does not want to be too quick to judge, maybe Margaery and the girls are wrong about them.

          “I cannot believe we have to have her again this year,” Gilly says and Margaery puts her hand on Gilly’s shoulder in an effort to comfort her friend. Daenerys can see that the idea of this woman clearly is not pleasant for any of them. Silence falls over them as the girls all seem to be lost in thought, almost as if they are all having flashbacks that are very unpleasant for each of them. Margaery clears her throat and looks as if she plans on changing the topic to lighten the mood that has set over the group.

          “Anyway, I forgot to ask, where are the guys? I thought they would be here by now,” Margaery asks and they are all grateful for the change in subject. Daenerys still wonders what Cersei Lannister could have done to these girls for them to have such strong, negative feelings about her. Gilly pulls out her phone and searches for something before she responds to Margaery’s question.

          “About that, Sam told me that last night when the guys got back to the dorm they kind of had a little ‘Back to School’ celebration, and they made a huge mess in their dorms. So they are trying to clean up before _the Mountain_ finds out. Here Sam sent a picture,” says Gilly as she hands Margaery her phone with the picture and Daenerys gets a glimpse of it as well. The room looks like it was hit by a tornado. Daenerys is surprised that anyone could have done all that in just one night. She also wonders what Gilly meant by ‘the Mountain’.

          “Of course they would do that on their first day back. Robb and Theon love any excuse to party,” Margaery remarks, with that last part directed towards Daenerys. Margaery rolls her eyes, but Daenerys can hear a hint of amusement in her tone. Yara and Gilly have amused expressions on their faces as well. They do not seem surprised at all that their friends could have gotten themselves into this situation. It also seems like no one plans on explaining what ‘the Mountain’ is, so Daenerys speaks up and asks.

          “Oh, that’s just what we call the boys’ Dorm Supervisor. His actual name is Gregor Clegane, but he is freakishly tall and eerily silent, so of course, it was only natural that we dub him _the Mountain_. Not only is he huge, but he is pretty intimidating and that is coming from me, and those who know me know it takes a lot for me to admit that,” Yara says and Daenerys believes her which makes her curious to see this guy.

          “Don’t worry Daenerys, we will make sure that you’re alright. I get what it is like to be a new kid at this school. It’s hard, but having people to help deal with it makes everything easier,” Gilly says and she gives Daenerys a soft smile. Daenerys’ face must have given away how nervous she was. Daenerys smiles back at Gilly, and she can see that Margaery was right about Gilly being the sweetest person ever. Daenerys reminds herself that she has met some very scary men in her lifetime and survived. Why would things be any different now?

          “Gilly is right. You have us here with you and we will not let anything happen to you,” Margaery chimes in and Yara nods in agreement. Daenerys is so relieved to have met these girls, and she is not entirely sure what she would have done about being in this new school without them.

 

Jon

 

          _Almost done_ , Jon tells himself. They have already managed to get Jon and Gendry’s dorm completely clean, and all that is left now is about half of the mess they made in Robb and Theon’s room last night. Last night, they may have gone a little too far with their little reunion, although Jon does not regret it at all. He is glad to be back with his friends and in the first place where he feels like he even remotely belongs. Their celebration consisted of a bunch of junk food and music. They did not want to get too wild with things like alcohol considering they were still in their dorms and could easily be caught by their prefect, so the guys all shared one bottle of it that they could easily hide.

          Somehow they managed to move all the furniture in the room around last night and Jon is surprised by the mess, he does not remember how things got this bad. Robb and Theon are currently trying to get a soda stain out of one of the rugs. Meanwhile, Jon, Sam, and Gendry are putting the beds back in there place. Their rooms had the most damage. The rest of the guys in their dorm had their rooms cleaned up hours before them.

          “Last time I listen to you guys when you suggest a _small celebration_ ,” Gendry says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Last night he had been the hardest to convince to take part in the activities. He always hesitates to be involved in anything that could get him in trouble because he knows he will probably be punished more harshly than anyone in this school.

          “You know you enjoyed yourself last night, Gendry. Admit it,” says Robb, who looks up at him with a smirk on his face. Jon looks ever and sees that Robb is right when he notices the smile Gendry is trying to keep off of his face. Robb teasingly nudges Gendry, and Jon smiles at the scene.

          “Yeah, yeah whatever. I still don’t think it was worth all this work,” Gendry responds and Jon cannot blame him. He is still exhausted from last night and this is only tiring him out even more. Still, Jon would not have changed any of it. This is what he has been craving all summer long. Jon misses his younger siblings like crazy, but he felt like he was suffocating in that house that he knows he does not belong in.

          “Are you trying to say that you didn’t imagine yourself on the last day of summer scrubbing vomit out of our carpet?” Jon sarcastically asks and they all laugh before they get back to cleaning up again. Jon looks over at a blushing Sam, who had a little too much to eat and drink, and ended up vomiting in Jon’s dorm last night. Not even a few seconds later, Theon’s stomach starts rumbling and he groans as they all laugh again. It sounds like an alien creature and then Jon remembers that they did not eat breakfast this morning. He only now realizes how hungry he is.

          “I’m starving. Can you guys hurry up, we already missed breakfast. I don’t want to miss lunch too,” Theon whines and they would all laugh if they did not feel the exact same way. They speed up and hurry not wanting to be late for lunch which starts in about an hour. As soon as they finish up, the guys all head straight for the cafeteria and finally have the meal they skipped out on this morning. They all dig in like wild animals as they try to satisfy their empty stomachs.

          As they are talking at the lunch table, Jon thinks that it almost feels like they never actually left the Academy. He loves his siblings and his father more than anything, but he feels like he does not belong with the Starks. Jon was the result of an affair his father had with an unknown woman early on in his marriage to Catelyn. Ned told Jon that his mother is a woman he met when he lived in Dorne for a year away from Winterfell and Catelyn. He says that at the time he was very vulnerable because his older brother Brandon had just passed and he made an impulsive decision. Not long after Jon was born, his mother died because she was too weak to fight off the infection she contracted after childbirth, leaving Jon behind for Ned to take care of. Ned never talks about her, part out of respect for Catelyn, but also, Jon thinks, because he feels extremely guilty about all of it. Ned gave him the necklace she wore when she passed and Jon has kept it safe ever since.

          Since then, Catelyn has pretty much forgiven Ned and their marriage is relatively happy, but she has always been cold towards Jon because he is a constant reminder of the infidelity. At this point, Jon cannot wait to get away from Winterfell permanently and start a new life. Fortunately, he gets a taste of that here at the Academy. Here, Jon is not Ned Stark’s bastard, he is just… Jon. Well, for the most part at least, there are still people like Prince Joffrey and Ms.Cersei Lannister who never fail to remind him of who and what he is. Jon may never have the home he secretly longs for, but at least now he has the Academy.

          The guys eventually finish eating and then spend the rest of the day hanging out before classes start up again the next day. By the end of the day, Jon crashes into his bed, exhausted and ready for sleep to consume him. He lays in his bed and stares up at the ceiling, lost in thought, as Gendry almost immediately falls asleep and snores across the room. Jon thinks of starting classes tomorrow, with Ms.Lannister first thing in the morning, and dreads the idea of having to see her again for the next year. Jon has a gut feeling this year will be chaotic and like nothing they have ever experienced, but he hopes that he is wrong.

          Early the next morning, Jon and Gendry head to the cafeteria for breakfast before their first class which starts at around 8:00 a.m. Jon wishes they could skip the next hour of their lives and he can note that Gendry must feel the same way, if not worse, by the look on his face. Catelyn may resent Jon, but he can at least be grateful that she does not actively set out to make his life miserable as Cersei Lannister does with Gendry. Although Gendry tries to play it off as though he is not bothered by it, they can all tell that sometimes it gets to him. Jon pats his friend on the back as a way to let him know that Jon is right beside him, always.

          Jon and Gendry meet up with the rest of the group and take a seat next to each other at the table. Robb, Theon, Sam, Gilly, and Yara are already seated and chatting away by the time they get there. After a while, Jon notices that Margaery is missing which is odd considering she is usually the early bird. Apparently, Robb seems to have the same thought and goes on to ask Yara and Gilly about her absence.

          “Where’s Marge? I thought she would be here by now,” Robb asks and looks over at the two girls waiting for their response. Margaery is an early riser and hates sleeping in, which Jon happens to find very strange, so she is usually one of the first people at the breakfast table. Jon wonders, what could possibly be taking her so long?

          “She is giving her new roommate a quick tour around the campus before classes start and decided to skip out on breakfast this morning,” Yara answers and Jon is reminded of Ygritte, Margaery’s last roommate. The girl had a bit of a crush on Jon, but he was never really interested in her. She would always flirt with him and suggest they hang out, so he eventually decided to give in and they went on a few dates. He then realized he was not that into her and broke things off. Ygritte did not take it very well and she was hostile towards Jon up until she had to leave the Academy. That was the first and only relationship he has ever had.

          “Do you guys, by any chance, have any idea who this new roommate is?” Robb asks and Jon is also curious about this new girl. Clearly, if Margaery can tolerate her then she cannot be that bad. Margaery would probably not miss breakfast, in her words the most important meal of the day, for just anyone.

          “You guys will get to meet her in 1st period today. She’s in our class, and she is actually really nice and seems pretty cool. We hung out with her all of yesterday and she is a lot of fun,” Gilly says out loud to the group and Yara nods in agreement. This girl must have made quite the impression for them to speak so highly of her after a day. Jon is now very curious to see who she might be.

          “Her name is Daenerys Targaryen, and frankly it’s a pity that she’s straight cause she’s quite a sight for sore eyes,” Yara tells them and she seems to have piqued Theon’s interest. He suddenly forgets all about the girls he has been making googly eyes at for the past half-hour and gives his sister his full attention. Jon would laugh if he did not find Theon’s obsession with pretty girls so sad and strange.

          “So, she’s hot?” Theon asks and now has a look of determination on his face, almost as if he is accepting a challenge to win her over. Robb looks over at Jon and rolls his eyes at how ridiculous Theon can be at times. Yara gives Theon a look that says _never gonna happen, buddy_.

          “Sorry Theon, but I don’t really see Daenerys going for you. She is _way_ out of your league,” Yara says and puts emphasis on the word way. Theon does not seem to care about his twin sister’s words of warning and looks lost in thought. It seems that Theon is already plotting how he is going to win this girl over, and he has not even seen her yet. Once they all finish their food, they head to their first class of the day, AP Language and Literature. Robb is the first to enter and the guys sit at the tables near the back of the room, as far away as possible from Ms.Lannister, who has yet to arrive. Yara and Gilly sit at the table closest to the one where the guys are seated and wait for Margaery and her new roommate to arrive.

          As they sit and wait for class to start, Jon sees Robb intently watching the doors with distaste painted all over his features. Jon looks over and sees Prince Joffrey and the Boltons strutting in as if they own the place, and honestly, they may as well. They take a seat at the table nearest to the front of the room and are laughing at some joke Joffrey makes, that Jon is sure is not nearly as funny as they are trying to make it out to be. Jon does not like Joffrey either, but he is surprised to see the look on Robb’s face directed towards him.

          Jon looks back at the doorway in time to see Margaery walking in with the girl Jon assumes is her new roommate. Jon remembers Yara saying that Daenerys is good-looking, but she definitely did not do her justice. She is looking around and his breath hitches as they make eye contact for a few solid seconds before Jon quickly looks away. His heart is suddenly racing and he is stunned by how beautiful this girl truly is. With her striking, platinum blonde hair and bright violet eyes like nothing, he has ever seen. There is no doubt she is a Targaryen, and Jon almost feels like Theon for wanting to look back at her.

          Jon sees that Theon is staring at her as well, but he makes no effort to be subtle. Prince Joffrey and his minions are ogling the two girls as they walk in and take their seats with Yara and Gilly. With all these people staring, Jon is sure the new girl must feel very uncomfortable, so he tries his best not to look over at her again. Not to mention a girl as beautiful and important as the new girl would never go for Ned Stark’s bastard.

          Before any of them can say anything Ms.Cersei Lannister finally arrives. The room goes eerily quiet, except for the sound of her heels clicking against the tile flooring. She stands at the front of the room and looks around at them with a terrifying smile. Ms.Lannister then turns and writes her name on the chalkboard, and still, there is no other sound besides that of the chalk scraping against the board and the clocking ticking for every second that passes. Once she is done, she finally turns back and speaks.

          “Hello students, I am so glad to see you all back again. There is so, so much I plan on teaching you this year,” Ms.Lannister announces and Jon is sure she is referring to things other than literature. He is very unsettled by the look she is giving all of them and he knows he cannot be the only one feeling this way. Jon looks over at Gendry and sees the stoic expression in his eyes as he tries to put up a brave front. Jon would not blame him if he let himself look as afraid as he seems to be on the inside. Ms. Lannister appears to have lost it over the Summer Break and even got a new pixie haircut to match the new level of crazy she appears to have reached.

          “I am very excited for what is to come,” Ms.Cersei Lannister says and Jon suspects that she is up to something. That makes Jon even more nervous than he was to begin with. Jon sees Joffrey smiling and grinning like a psychopath. Sometimes Jon really wishes they could just enjoy their time here at the Academy without having to deal with any psycho Lannisters.

“And I also see that we have a new student joining us. Welcome Daenerys Targaryen, to the Academy of Westeros. It is a pleasure to have you here with us,” Ms.Lannister says looking directly at Daenerys and there is a look in Cersei’s eyes that Jon can only describe as unsettling. Prince Joffrey and his two minions are once again looking over at the table where the girls are sitting. Jon does not like the way they are leering at Daenerys and the girls or the strange look in Ms.Lannister’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so hurt about the GoT ending and needed to writes this to cope. :'(


	4. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses and go over how Ms.Lannister has treated them all in the past. And Daenerys is warned about how dangerous the Lannisters can be. Robb worries over his sister and Margaery stresses over her brother. Margaery deals with family issues and plans for Homecoming are made.

Chapter 4

 

Robb

 

            The bell rings and Ms.Lannister’s class is finally over. Robb sighs in relief when she dismisses them, and they can finally get away from the tense environment they have been trapped in for the last hour. Robb walks with his friends to their next class with Mr.Petyr Baelish, and although he is very creepy, Robb would choose him over Ms.Lannister any day. Eventually, they reach the classroom where Mr.Baelish is already waiting for them. There are still a few minutes left before class officially starts, so they take their seats at the desks and wait for the bell to ring. Margaery takes this time to introduce Daenerys to the guys.

            “Daenerys, these are the guys I was telling you about. I warn you they can be a lot,” Margaery tells her before she introduces them each individually and they all wave as Margaery says their name. “...this is Robb, Gendry, Sam, Theon, and that guy sitting all the way across the room is Jon,” she finishes and Robb looks over at his brother, who Robb noticed has been acting strange all day. He watches Jon try to avoid making eye contact with Daenerys. Robb wonders what is up with his brother, but keeps his thoughts to himself for now.

            “Hey, it’s nice to meet all of you,” Daenerys tells them and gives them a small smile. Theon, who is sitting in the desk on Robb’s left, has yet to stop waving and Robb grabs his arm to get him to stop. Robb is often the one trying to keep Theon from looking like a fool in front of girls. Although Theon tries to make himself out to be smooth with the ladies, he often gets tongue-tied and awkward when actually having to interact with them. Robb has had to get his friend out of many situations that were hard for all of them to watch.

            “Nice to meet you too Daenerys. Welcome,” Sam is the first to say with a warm smile. Sam is one of the nicest guys that Robb knows and he is also very modest, making him quite the opposite of Theon. The only thing Theon and Sam may have in common is that they are both a bit awkward with the opposite sex. However, Sam seems to have gotten a lot better at that since he has met Gilly and has really lost all interest in other girls. They all turn their attention to the front once the bell rings, and Mr.Baelish announces that class has begun.

            About three hours later, they are more than halfway done with their first day back in classes. They are sitting in the cafeteria for the lunch period, and for the first time, they are all together, now with the addition of Daenerys. Daenerys has already hit it off with the girls and seems to already have the guys warming up to her as well. She even got Jon to laugh a few times and usually he takes a while to get comfortable with people. Robb watches Margaery, who is sitting, as she is smiling at her new friend and he is glad to see her so happy because she could have easily ended up with someone that would have made her miserable. Robb’s attention is pulled back into the conversation at the mention of Ms. Lannister.

            “Looks like Ms.Lannister is stepping up her game this year and has been preparing all summer trying to figure out how to make us all suffer. She even got a new haircut,” Yara says and Robb nods in agreement and remembers how strange it was seeing her again. She appeared to be eerily calm and they are all used to seeing her act hysterically and frantically trying to get them in problems. Robb heard from some people that knew her when she was younger and they described her as compassionate and gentle even. But apparently her disastrous marriage with the King, who cheated on her on several occasions and has a problem with alcohol, changed her drastically and she takes her pain out on all of her students.

            “What would you guys say is the worst thing she has done to you guys?” Daenerys asks and Robb thinks Daenerys is lucky that she has not had to deal with this woman for the past two years. It is better to warn her now of what she is in for then later on when it is too late.

            “Well, I still vividly remember when she forced Robb and Theon to clean up all the toilets in Building 1 after they got a failing grade on a project they were working on together for her class. Which was actually kind of funny,” Yara is the first to say. They laugh, well all except for Robb and Theon who still remember all of the horrors they faced together on that fateful day. Robb did not truly feel clean after that experience for weeks.

            “There is also the time when she humiliated Gilly in front of the entire class because she had problems with speaking publicly,” Margaery says changing the mood at the table into a more serious one, and this time nobody laughed. Robb notes the look of disdain Margaery has on her face, as she seems to be remembering how Ms. Lannister treated Gilly that day. Margaery has been very protective of Gilly ever since. Robb sees as Sam puts his hand over Gilly’s and Gilly smiles back at him with appreciation.

            “Can’t forget when she accused Gendry of stealing the answer key to one of her exams without any proof. And then she tried to get him and Jon expelled after Jon tried to defend Gendry. After Jon spoke out against her she went on to say that Jon was Gendry’s accomplice,” Robb adds and he still remembers how big of a deal that was at the time and how they all have hated Ms.Lannister for it ever since. Jon was miserable at the thought of having to leave the Academy, but he stood by Gendry’s side the entire time. They all tried to back them up as well, but not surprisingly they did not get the same threat of expulsion.

            “What happened?” Daenerys asks, but no one answers immediately. It is a touchy subject because they are still not quite satisfied with how the school dealt with the situation. The true culprits got away with it and they all are perfectly aware as to why. For weeks they all worked to gather up evidence that proved Gendry and Jon innocent and not only did they succeed, but they even found evidence that incriminated someone else. However, the headmaster decided to ignore the last bit of evidence.

            “Well, we all knew who actually stole the exam, but the proof we gathered was not enough to convince the Headmaster. Although we did have Mr.Seaworth and Mr.Tyrion Lannister help us convince him that Gendry and Jon were innocent,” Robb finally answers. He looks around and sees Gendry who looks like he is thinking back on that time. Robb remembers how hard that time was for him.

            “Wait, who do you guys think did it then?” Daenerys asks and they all look around each other knowing exactly who it was. Robb does not like to hold grudges, but thanks to them his brother was almost expelled and Robb knows how much damage that would have done to him. Robb is very protective of all the people he loves and cares for, he always has been. Jon is not only his brother, but he is also Robb’s best friend, making him one of the most important people in Robb’s life.

            “Prince Joffrey Baratheon,” Jon finally chimes in, and honestly Robb is surprised to hear him speak. Disgust is evident on Jon’s face and in his voice as he says Joffrey’s name. Jon has never been a big fan of Joffrey Baratheon, but after that whole debacle, Jon has strongly disliked him. When they were all kids and the Baratheon’s would come over, Joffrey would be especially nasty towards Jon because of his status. Jon would try to act as if it did not affect him, but Robb could tell that it got to him sometimes.

            “That tool. I swear that someday he will get what is coming to him,” Yara says with an intense look in her eyes and takes an aggressive bite out of her apple. Robb honestly hopes so, however people like Joffrey Baratheon never seem to suffer any consequences.

            “I suggest you stay away from him. He is all sorts of bad news and a jerk,” Margaery warns Daenerys and Daenerys nods in understanding. Robb is sure she must be overwhelmed with all this new information and figures they should change the subject. Margaery seems to have the same idea and suggests a change in topic.

            “Okay, enough of this depressing stuff, how about we talk about the Homecoming Dance that is coming up in a few weeks,” Margaery says in an effort to relieve the tension. Robb’s mind wanders as Margaery asks the girls when they want to go dress shopping and Theon tells the guys about all the girls he is thinking of asking to be his date. Robb’s attention is caught by Joffrey and his lackeys, Ramsay and Reek, sitting over a few tables away. Robb can see them looking over at a group of freshman girls sitting nearby and notices them laughing as Joffrey pats Ramsay on the back. Robb does not like the look in Ramsay’s eyes and gets a bad feeling in his stomach when he spots Princess Myrcella and the brunette Sansa has been hanging around with, who Robb now knows is Shireen Baratheon.

            Robb looks closer at the group of girls and the feeling in his stomach gets worse as he notices that among them is none other than his little sister, Sansa. Robb sees Sansa giggling as she seems to be looking over at Ramsay as well, and hopes with all his heart that he is just reading into nothing. Robb nudges Jon and directs his attention to the sight that has made him panic a bit. Jon’s eyes widen when he finally realizes what Robb is trying to show him.

            “You don’t think…” Jon starts “no way, I am sure it’s nothing,” he continues and Robb swallows thickly as a feeling of anxiety rises within him.

            “Let’s hope. Either way, I am talking to Sansa later. There is no way I am letting that sociopath anywhere near her,” Robb tells Jon. They both look at each other with the same look of concern for their younger sister. Jon has the same need to watch over and protect his siblings. Robb looks back at his younger sister and sees that her attention is back on whatever her friends are talking about. _Maybe Jon is right, it is probably all just in your head_ , Robb tells himself.

            “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Knowing Sansa that will only make her even more interested in him,” Jon says, and Robb has to agree with him on that one. But he has to try, he has to warn her. He just wishes that his younger sister was not so stubborn. Robb has heard of how Ramsay has treated some of the girls on campus, especially the underclassmen. He will not let Sansa be another one of the girls on that list.

            “I have to at least try,” huffs out Robb. He hopes more than anything that Sansa will listen to him for once in her life. She used to hang on his every word and now she does not even consider anything he tells her. Which up until now has not really bothered him, after all, she is a teenage girl so it is to be expected, but in moments like these, he wishes she would get over that and just listen to reason.

            “Alright, but remember it might just be all in our heads. There is still a chance we are just making something out of nothing,” Jon tries to assure Robb. Robb cannot help but doubt that as he notices that Ramsay is still looking over at her table with a look in his eyes that unsettles Robb. There is no way Robb is letting Ramsay Bolton anywhere near his sister.

 

Margaery

 

            Two days later, once they are done with their classes for the day, they all go out to the Recreation Center and hang out for a while. Because it is only three days into the school year, they still do not have to worry about any homework assignments. So they are just sitting and talking about the homecoming dance next Friday when Margaery’s attention is drawn elsewhere. Margaery looks up to find her older brother, Loras, talking to his “friend” Renly Baratheon. He has a huge smile on his face that Margaery is certainly happy to see. This summer was rough for him and he has not smiled like that in a while. Over the summer their parents were talking to him about setting him up with the daughters of some of their close friends and potential business partners. There is one big problem with their plans, which is that Loras is gay.

            Loras finally came out to Margaery about two years ago, but she has known for a lot longer. This summer he finally worked up the courage, with Margaery’s help, to come out to their older brothers. However, their parents still do not know and Loras is terrified that they will not take it very well. Margaery is not too sure how their parents will react to the news, but no matter what she has decided to always stay by his side. He is the person she cares about most in the world and Margaery’s best friend. He has protected and supported her since they were kids, and Margaery plans on doing the same. It probably would not be such a huge deal if their family was not so high-profile, but because they are in the public eye and such a prominent family, Margaery knows it is only worse for Loras. Their father is set on protecting their public image and reputation.

            As she looks over at Loras and Renly, Margaery can clearly see how they really feel about each other by the look in their eyes, although if she can see how someone not paying close attention could miss it. Loras is always desperately trying to hide it from everyone around, and Margaery hates that her brother cannot just be himself. Seeing him happy, smiling, and in love warms her heart and she is determined to protect that happiness at all costs. Margaery and Loras have always been very close and they tell each other everything, she knows it must have been eating him up inside to hide this from her.

            So far, Loras has only told Margaery about Renly, so not even their brothers know the truth about their relationship. As far as anyone else is concerned, they are just two best friends. Margaery sees them put some distance between themselves as some of their other friends approach. A few minutes later, Loras spots Margaery and excuses himself to come over and talk to her.

            “Hey, Margaery. Can we talk?” Loras asks her once he finally approaches the couches her and her friends are all sitting on. “Sure,” Margaery answers and she gets up to go talk with him. His mood seems to have changed and his tone is tentative and hesitant. Margaery starts to worry about what he might have to say and the concerned look in his eye. They walk out to the courtyard to a spot where they can get some privacy.

            “So Dad called earlier today asking about you. He told me he has been trying to get you to answer his phone calls all day,” Loras informs her. Margaery rolls her eyes, as she is pretty sure she already knows what the phone call will be about. “He wants you to call him back as soon as possible,” adds Loras and he cannot seem to look her in the eye, making Margaery feel like there is something he is not saying.

            “Great, he is probably going to insist again that I try to get close to Joffrey. I have already told him about a thousand times that there is no way that there is ever going to be anything between me and that guy,” Margaery tells Loras and there is a touch of exasperation in her voice that makes it clear she has gone over this many times before. And she can tell she was spot on by the look in his eyes.

            “I get that, really I do. I am relieved that you don’t want anything to do with that guy trust me. But you know Dad, he sees this as an opportunity to get his daughter to become the Queen of Westeros,” Loras reminds her. Honestly, Margaery cannot blame him, if Joffrey were not the jerk she knows him to be she would be all for giving it a try. But alas, he is and Margaery is smart enough to know that being involved with a guy like him is dangerous.

            “Yeah, I know,” Margaery sighs and continues “He will get over it eventually, so I just plan to wait until that time comes. You know Dad and the ideas that he gets on a whim. But don’t worry, I’ll call him back,” she confirms. Loras still has a concerned look on his face and he sighs. Margaery finally asks him about what is bothering him.

            “Is there something else? What is with the look on your face?” She asks and she waves her finger around his face as she smiles at her older brother. He does not return the smile and she notices that he looks really upset and emotionally exhausted. She is no longer smiling as she grabs his hand and looks up at him. Loras finally responds and says “It’s just… what if this is not just another whim. He is trying to set us all up with the people he thinks are suitable. What am I supposed to do if he finds about me when I reject all the girls he tries to match me up with?” Margaery hates seeing him this upset and scared.

            “Loras, despite everything Dad loves you. He always will. I promise you that. But if he does not accept you the way you are then we don’t need him anyway,” Margaery assures him and she tightens her grip on his hand. Although truly Margaery is not all that worried about her father, he may not be the perfect father but he does love all his children. Truth be told Mace Tyrell is a very understanding and lenient man and Margaery thinks that he would not take Loras’ news too bad. But Loras is too afraid to find out, not only because of his reaction, but of how the world would react. Being in the public light makes things a thousand times harder for Loras.

            The only reason her father is determined to find them all “suitable matches” is that he wants to make sure the Tyrell legacy remains intact. After Margaery’s grandmother, Olenna, passed away, the business and reputation of the Tyrells were left in his hands and he has been struggling to step into the shoes his mother left behind. Although marrying his kids off as a means of building strong business relationships is an archaic concept, her father insists it is the best and easiest way to form strong ties. Margaery is sure that he will get over this insane idea once he realizes that is capable of being good Head of the Family without these crazy schemes.

            “Thanks, Little Rose,” Loras says, his voice thick with adoration and gratitude, and he gives his little sister a hug before he goes back inside. Margaery stays back thinking about their conversation. Loras and her other older brothers have been calling her Little Rose for as long as Margaery can remember. As the youngest of four and the only girl, Margaery’s older brothers have always been very protective of her and she loves each of them more than anything. Willas would read to her every night when she was younger and Garlan would threaten to beat up all of her bullies. Loras is closest to her in age and like her best friend. Margaery gets teary-eyed at the thought of her brother’s pain because he does not feel free to love who he loves.

            Margaery wipes her eyes and is about to go back into the Recreation Center when Robb approaches her. His face looks concerned and she supposes that she did not do a proper job of hiding how she is feeling right now. She tries to play it cool and gives him the best fake smile she can work up. Robb does not appear to be convinced at all by her weak attempts at putting a smile on her face. _Darn him for knowing me so well_ , thinks Margaery although she gets a fluttery feeling in her stomach knowing that he cares.

            “Hey, what’s wrong? I saw that you didn’t come back in with Loras and so I came out to see where you were,” Robb asks and Margaery is not sure how to respond. She refuses to break Loras’ trust, no matter how much she may trust Robb she cannot take any risks. She brushes it off by telling him “Oh, it’s nothing, just me being dramatic. My Dad won’t stop bugging me about something, but I’ll be fine. I promise,” and then she gives him a sincere smile. She is glad to have friends that are genuinely concerned about her well-being.

            He grabs both of her shoulders and leans down, looking her right in the eye, as he says, “You can always talk to me about anything you know that right.” Margaery inhales sharply when she sees the intensity in his gaze and nods in response to his comment. He smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezes her into his side as an attempt to comfort her. Robb appears to understand that she does not want to talk about whatever is on her mind just yet and he respects that. He tells her they should get back inside and she agrees. She is glad that he is not pushing her for information and walks back inside with him.

            Once they make back to their friends Robb pulls his arm away and Margaery almost misses the feeling of it and how it made her feel safe. She ignores these feelings and sits back in the spot between Daenerys and Yara that she left behind on the couch. Robb goes to sit next to Theon and Margaery tries to see what they are all talking about. They appear to still be on the topic of homecoming and Margaery remembers that they have yet to find anything to wear.

            “Hey, you girls want to go out this Saturday and shop for dresses. There is this great boutique in town that my mother suggested called _Queenscrown._ She says all the clothes there are gorgeous. What do you guys say?” Margaery asks them all, she is excited to spend more time with them and this way they can get to know Daenerys better. Margaery loves to shop especially for special occasions. She has always loved clothes and fashion, it all fascinates her and she hopes that one day she will be able to design her own clothes. She taught herself how to sew and make clothing from scratch in her spare time, and she even has a sketchbook filled with all the designs that pop into her head when she gets inspired. She would make her own dress for the homecoming dance, but all her supplies are back home.

            “Sure, but just so you know there is no way in the seven hells that you guys are getting me in a dress,” Yara states and there is no convincing Yara otherwise once she makes a decision. Margaery has no problem with that, she is sure that they can make it work and that the boutique has some amazing suits for women. Margaery awaits Gilly and Daenerys’ responses as she turns to them in hopes that they accept. She loves helping her friends pick out amazing outfits.

            “Yeah, why not? That sounds like a lot of fun,” Daenerys replies and she has a big smile on her face. Margaery is really glad to have befriended Daenerys, she has been super nice and cool so far. Daenerys seems to fit right in with them. Next Gilly responds “Count me in too,” and gives her signature shy smile. Margaery is especially excited to find something for Gilly, that girl needs to be more sure of herself and Margaery plans on finding something that will blow Sam’s mind.

            “Great! Daenerys, would it be alright if Gilly and Yara slept over in our room the night before? If not then that is totally alright,” Margaery asks her roommate and Daenerys gladly accepts. “I can’t wait!” Margaery practically squeals and she really means it. Margaery is already planning out exactly what they are going to do Friday night and she could not be more excited.

            Then, Margaery looks up and sees Talisa Maegyr, a girl in their class, nervously approach Robb from behind. At this point, all eyes are on Talisa, and Robb turns to see what they are looking at. Talisa wrings her hands and takes in a deep breath before she asks, “Robb, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?”and her voice is a bit shaky as she says it. Robb looks around at them, his gaze lingering on Margaery, and after a few awkward seconds of silence, he looks back at her and says, “Of course I will Talisa,” with a soft smile on his face.

            Talisa then nods with a huge smile on her face and then walks back to Val and few other girls as they all not so subtly freak out over his response and Theon pats Robb on the back in congratulations. Robb looks up at Margaery again but then turns back to the guys who tease him about what just happened, and Margaery is suddenly confused about the feelings that she seems to be having right now. She wonders why she suddenly has a gnawing feeling in her chest.

 


	5. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and the girls bond as they pick out dresses for homecoming. We get a look into Daenerys' relationship with Viserys. Jon is put in a tough spot in Mr.Davos' class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little bit longer to write than I hoped, this week has been crazy. But I have much more time to write now with school out. This is chapter is also just a little longer than the chapters before.

Chapter 5

Daenerys

        Friday night comes around and all the girls are sitting in Margaery and Daenerys’ room. Gilly and Yara are sitting on their sleeping bags playing Double Solitaire, meanwhile, Margaery and Daenerys are on Margaery’s bed looking through some magazines that were sent to Margaery by her mother earlier that week. Daenerys listens intently as Margaery explains all of the different techniques that must have gone into producing these pieces and what must have inspired the designer. Daenerys has never paid much attention to the world of fashion, but the way Margaery is explaining it makes it all sound fascinating.

  
        “This color would look great on you,” Margaery tells Daenerys as she points at a bright red dress and then continues “...red is definitely your color. Tomorrow we should look for something like this for you.”

  
        Daenerys never would have thought of wearing something so bold. She usually prefers not to stand out or draw attention to herself. Margaery shows the picture to Yara and Gilly and asks for their opinion. They both look up and nod in agreement with Margaery.

  
        “She’s right. You would look fantastic in red,” Gilly says, although Daenerys is still not so sure. The girls notice the doubtful look in her eyes and insist that she should at least give it a try. “I don’t know guys. I feel like it might be too much,” Daenerys says and her voice mirrors the hesitancy she is feeling. However, the idea of stepping out of her comfort zone is starting to grow on her and even excites her a little bit. Maybe this can be a year of trying new things and change for the better. Without her father around Daenerys thinks that maybe she can be a little more carefree. But then she immediately scolds herself for such scandalous thoughts.

  
        “How about tomorrow we just check out some dresses in red and if we don’t find anything you are comfortable with then we try something else?” Margaery asks and Daenerys can tell there is no pressure on her part to give Margaery the answer she wants. Honestly, Daenerys really appreciates that and thinks about how that is something she is not used to. Viserys and her father tend not to ask, and instead tell her what they want from her and their orders are always to be obeyed. She thinks it kind of feels like a breath of fresh air to have her voice be heard. Daenerys looks back at her and smiles before she says “Sure,” in response to her question. Margaery smiles and goes back to flipping through the magazine.

  
        After a few minutes of flipping through the pages, Daenerys sees Margaery’s head shoot up as if she just remembered some crucial piece of information. She looks over at Yara and half-shouts “I almost forgot! Yara, I heard the great news,” and she has a huge smile on her face as she says it. Daenerys is curious to hear what they are talking about and she looks over at Yara as she awaits an explanation. Yara looks confused for a second until she realizes what Margaery is going on about. Daenerys is surprised to see a slight blush suddenly appearing on Yara’s face.

  
        “Oh, right,” Yara sheepishly says and Daenerys is still left wondering what is going on, but Gilly is the one to ask “What are you guys talking about? What happened?” and Margaery explains to them what exactly the _great news_ is.

  
        “Moira said yes! Yara here is going to the Homecoming Dance with a senior,” Margaery cheers and Daenerys finally understands what is going on. She remembers Yara mentioning a senior named Moira on her swimming team that she has a bit of a crush on. Looks like Yara worked up the courage to ask her to go to the dance with her. Daenerys is glad to see Yara so happy, and she has the feeling that she does not let others see this side of her very often.

  
        “Since you’ve got yourself a date now and Gilly is going with Sam. Looks like it is just going to be me and Daenerys,” Margaery nudges Daenerys, who notes the way that Gilly smiles at the mention of her boyfriend. Daenerys thinks that it is really sweet seeing how in love those two are. From what she has seen they both are head-over-heels for the other, and they deserve each other. They are some of the kindest people Daenerys has ever met, second only to Missandei and Grey. Daenerys would love for her new friends to meet her friends from back in Meereen, but the chances of that happening are slim to none. Daenerys’ heart aches at the thought of her old friends but she finds comfort in the new ones that she has made here.

  
        Daenerys’ attention is brought back to their conversation when she hears Yara mention her name. “Hey, it’s not like nobody has offered to take you guys. Daenerys has only been here a week and she already has some admirers. As for you Margaery, Joffrey has been trying to ask you to the dance all week,” Yara tells them and laughs as she says the last part knowing very well that Margaery has been desperately trying to avoid Prince Joffrey. Margaery cringes at the mention of the Prince. Daenerys is a witness to all the times Margaery would avoid Joffrey until he finally gave up and asked a sophomore to go with him instead.

  
        “Plus you guys can still hang out with the guys. Sam and Robb are the only ones with dates so Theon, Jon, and Gendry are still free,” Gilly offers as words of comfort. Daenerys notices Margaery tense when she hears Gilly mention Robb, but she ignores it and figures it is all in her head. Then, she sees Margaery nod and look back down at her magazines without a word.

  
        The rest of the night they just watch a movie that they let Daenerys pick out before they all get tired and finally decide to get some sleep. Daenerys sits in her bed and stares up at the ceiling before she looks out through the small gap in the curtains where she can see the moon and stars. She loves looking out at the stars, she finds it comforting and it helps her forget about the world. Although now after finding people that she feels comfortable around, the weight on her shoulders does not feel so heavy. And so she can rest easy and she drifts off into a deep sleep not long after she closes her eyes.

 

*****

 

        The girls wake up early that morning and get ready for their trip to the boutique. Margaery is the first to finish getting ready, and Daenerys sees her throw a pillow at Yara who tries to lay back down for a short nap. Daenerys chuckles as Yara groans and covers her face with the same pillow that was just thrown at her. “Leave me alone. Please just leave me here, have mercy,” Yara begs, her voice sounding groggy and hoarse, and Margaery throws another pillow at her in response. Yara finally gets up and Daenerys smiles at the scene with Gilly watching in amusement as well.

  
        A few minutes later, the girls get their bags and belongings and head out to the front office where the cab Margaery called is soon to arrive. They are laughing at something Yara is saying before Daenerys catches sight of something that completely changes her mood. Her older brother, Viserys is standing with a group of guys a few yards away. Daenerys hopes they can get to the front office without Viserys spotting her. Unfortunately, her hopes are crushed when he turns and sees her walking by.

  
        Viserys leaves his group and makes his way over to where Daenerys and the girls are. She swallows thickly, not entirely sure what to do at this moment or how to get away from him. Daenerys almost forgot that he was here at the Academy too and seeing his face as he is approaching her wipes the smile right off of her face. She wishes she could run and hide, but it is too late to pretend she did not see him since they have already made eye contact. Margaery, Yara, and Gilly notice Daenerys acting strange and they all stop in their tracks probably wondering what is wrong.

  
        “Hey, how about I meet you guys at the front? I have to talk to someone right now,” Daenerys says nervously, and she hopes they do not ask too many questions. “Is that your brother or something, you guys look a lot alike?” Margaery asks and Daenerys only gets more anxious as Viserys gets closer.

  
        “Yeah, that’s my brother.-Umm if you guys don’t mind I kind of have to talk about something important to him in private,” Daenerys hopes that they accept her poorly, made-up excuse. They all nod in understanding and then continue on their way to the front office. Daenerys did not fail to notice the concerned looks on all of their faces, they had to have noticed the shakiness in her voice. She turns back to look at her brother and finds that he is much closer than expected.

  
        “Little sister, you didn’t have to send all your friends away. I don’t bite,” Viserys says and his tone, along with the disturbing look in his eyes, make Daenerys feel uncomfortable. She wishes she did not feel this way around her own brother. Big brothers are supposed to protect you, aren’t they? So why has Viserys has always been the monster in her worst nightmares? Daenerys tries and fails, to smile as if everything is fine.

  
        “Hey, Viserys,” Daenerys manages to get the words out without her voice being noticeably shaky. His scrutinizing gaze follows her up and down and his eyes land on her bag.

  
        “Where are you going, little sister?” Viserys finally asks and Daenerys is not sure why she is almost afraid to answer him. She has always felt weak when she is around her father and Viserys. Daenerys hates that feeling more than anything, but she has never been able to get over it. They make her feel helpless and inferior.

  
        “I am going out with some friends,” Daenerys finally answers as his menacing gaze only becomes more intense. Daenerys reminds herself to breathe in and relax. After a few awkward seconds of silence, he finally responds and says “You have friends already? I am surprised to see you found anyone that would _willingly_ choose to be around you so soon,” and there is pure disdain in his voice as he says it. He continues with “Well, I am sure that they won’t be able to stand to be in your presence for long. See you around, little sister,” and then walks away to be reunited with the guys waiting for him.

  
        Daenerys is left standing there and tries to swallow the knot that has developed in her throat. She should not have expected anything else from her dear brother. It suddenly is getting harder to breathes, but she turns away and composes herself before she meets up with the girls.

 

*****

 

        Daenerys is quiet on the way to the boutique and she cannot stop all of the thoughts running through her head. _What if Viserys is right? What if they get tired of me? What if they hate me?_ She tries to keep herself from feeling like this, but Viserys never fails to affect her in this way. Daenerys hopes that the Margaery, Yara, and Gilly have not noticed how she is feeling. Her thoughts are interrupted when they finally reach Queenscrown. Daenerys is the last to get out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Gilly and Yara go into the boutique, but Margaery stays back and keeps Daenerys from entering as well.

  
        _Oh no, this is it, she is going to tell me that I am being a bummer_ , Daenerys thinks and she braces herself for what she believes is about to happen.

  
        “Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve barely said a word since you got back from speaking with your brother,” Margaery asks and Daenerys can see that there is genuine concern in her eyes. Daenerys is surprised to see that Margaery is actually worried about her. She smiles back at Margaery and realizes that maybe her brother is wrong, although thoughts of what Viserys said are still floating around in the back of her mind.

  
        “I’m alright. My brother and I just have a _complicated relationship_. But thanks for asking, really,” Daenerys responds and Margaery’s concern honestly means a lot to her. Margaery gives her a soft smile and says “If you ever need to talk about it, we are right here for you. Now come on let’s go look at some pretty dresses to get your mind off whatever is going on,” and she eagerly pulls Daenerys into the store. They both walk in and see Yara and Gilly waiting in some seats next to the door for them. From where Daenerys is standing, she can already see nice this place is, and Margaery looks like she is in paradise.

  
        “About time. I am trying to get out of here as soon as possible,” Yara says, and both she and Gilly get up from their seats. An older, brunette woman, who looks like she is in her early-thirties, walks over to them and says “Welcome to Queenscrown, I am Elrie Umber. Would you girls like for me to help you guys find what you guys are looking for?” and she has a polite smile on her face as she says it.

  
        “Actually, we are good. But I was wondering if you guys have a suit section for women,” Margaery politely says. And Elrie says “We do. The women’s suit section is right over in that corner next to the changing rooms. If you ladies need anything at all just let me know,” and she smiles at them again before she walks over to the counter near the entrance. Margaery immediately heads to the dresses and starts looking through them. Daenerys looks over to Yara and Gilly who are also amused by how excited Margaery is. Then they all go over to the dresses and Yara looks for her suit start looking as well.

  
        Margaery picks out a few dresses for Daenerys and she tries them on, but none of them seemed like the right dress for her. Eventually, Daenerys’ eye is caught by a red dress and she walks over to it remembering what Margaery was saying last night. She grabs it and thinks it is stunning but there is no way she could pull it off, then she hears Margaery rush over to her. And by then it is too late, Margaery will not let Daenerys leave the store without it. Margaery excitedly says to Daenerys “It’s perfect Daenerys! This is it. This is your dress,” and she takes the dress, holding it out in front of Daenerys to see how it will look on her.

  
        “Daenerys, that would look amazing on you,” Gilly says and Yara nods in agreement as they both walk over to get a closer look. It is a scarlet red, A-line dress with a v-neckline and looks like it would reach a couple of inches above Daenerys’ knees if she were to put it on. Margaery and the girls urge Daenerys to try it on and Daenerys hesitantly gives in. She goes into the dressing room and puts the dress on. She looks at herself in the mirror and is conflicted over how she feels in it. She feels really good in it, but there is a voice in the back of her mind telling her that she looks ridiculous.

  
        “Daenerys, you almost done in there. Hurry we want to see how you look,” Yara calls out from outside and Daenerys chuckles at how she sounds almost like an impatient child. Daenerys must have taken a longer time in the changing rooms than she thought.

  
        Daenerys takes in a deep breath and leaves the dressing room to let the girls see it. As soon as they see her in the dress, all of their faces light up in bright smiles. “You look gorgeous! It’s perfect. All the guys are going to be drooling over you,” Yara tells Daenerys and she can see that the girls definitely approve of the dress. At that moment, Daenerys realizes that maybe she shouldn’t listen to her older brother. She feels like she can trust these girls and she loves how supportive each of them are. Daenerys has a good feeling about the people here at the Academy and that gives her hope.

  
        Daenerys then sees that Yara is holding a black suit, she must have been in that changing room contemplating the dress for longer than she thought. “I guess we found Daenerys’ dress and Yara’s suit then. Two down and two to go,” Margaery squeals and Daenerys goes back into the dressing room to get changed, while the other girls look for Margaery and Gilly’s dresses.

  
        After about thirty minutes, Margaery finds herself a short, fit-and-flare dress with a sweetheart neckline in emerald green. The green looks fantastic on her. Margaery was so excited when she found it and they all agreed it is perfect for her. That just left them Gilly’s dress and Margaery is, in her own words “determined to find something that will leave poor, little Samwell Tarly speechless for centuries to come.” Yara and Margaery stumbled upon it when they bickering over whether it should be pink or blue, and they were going through the dresses and found a beautiful long yellow dress that they agreed will be perfect. Gilly was not sure that it would suit her but they all insisted she give it a try. The dress has a wide v-neck with two thin straps and it is a bright yellow that suits Gilly perfectly as she comes out in it. The dress reaches the floor and hugs Gilly in all the right places.

  
        “It looks fantastic, Gilly. I am positive that Sam is going to love it,” Daenerys tells her and Gilly finally agrees to take it. With that, they all finally buy all of their choices and head back to the school in another cab. Daenerys has a big smile on her face as she looks around at her friends and how excited they are about the upcoming dance.

 

Jon

 

        They are back in classes after the weekend is over, and Jon is sitting with Robb at their two-person desk in Mr.Seaworth’s classroom. Mr.Davos Seaworth is their history teacher and one of Jon’s favorites. He has been almost like a mentor for many of the students, including Jon himself. He is glad to have him again this year, although Mr.Davos prefers to diverge from normal teaching methods which sometimes can be good for Jon and other times it can be not-so-good. Robb is talking to Jon about the situation with Sansa and Ramsay before class starts and trying to figure out how he should approach her on the matter. They decide to wait until after the homecoming dance because it does not appear to be an urgent matter. Neither of them have heard anything about them interacting which they take as a positive sign.

  
        Then, class starts when Mr.Davos finally speaks up after the bell rings. Jon nudges Robb, who is turned towards Theon sitting behind them and gets his attention letting him know Mr.Davos is talking.

  
        “Alrighty class, this year I am feeling a bit _spontaneous_. I did some thinking over the summer about how I could change things up. And now that we are over the chaos that is the first week of school it is time to start implementing those changes,” Mr.Davos announces and judging by the looks on everyone’s face, Jon is not the only one who is confused. Then Mr.Davos continues by saying, “I will be assigning seats for all of you and the people that you sit next to will be your partners on every project that we do throughout the course of this year,” and groans are heard throughout the room. Jon hopes that Mr.Davos is not being serious and that he is just joking around, although he doubts it.

  
        “Why can’t we choose our partners?” Theon blurts out from behind Jon, and other students nod and call out “Yeah!” in agreement. For once in his life, Jon is completely in agreement with Theon.

  
        “If we did that then you’d all just choose the same people that you would usually work with anyway and what’s the fun in that. Now calm down, this is a done deal. I’ve already made up my mind,” Mr.Davos responds and Jon at least hopes that he will not get Joffrey or his minions. Mr.Davos has them pick up their stuff and line up against the wall so that he can let them all know where their new seats are. Jon reluctantly gets up and goes over to the wall to stand next to Gendry.

  
        First Mr.Davos announces “Yara and Podrick,” as he points at the desk closest to his own. Then, he moves onto “Talisa and Val,” and the two girls squeal in excitement as they approach their seats. Jon’s chances of being partnered up with someone that he is comfortable with slowly start to diminish as Robb is partnered with Margaery and Sam is seated with Grenn. Jon prays to each of the old gods and the new when he hears Mr.Davos say, “And Gendry you will be with…” Jon hangs on Mr.Davos' every word as he looks closely at his clipboard with all the names. Jon and Gendry look at each other with matching hopeful gazes before Mr.Davos finally says “Ahh yes, Theon,” and Jon’s hope is crushed. Gendry gives Jon a regretful look and follows Theon to their desk.  
        “And Jon…” Mr.Davos says and Jon reminds himself that Edd is still left as he holds his breath in anticipation.

  
        “You and Daenerys will be seated here,” he finishes and points to the desk next to Theon and Gendry’s moves onto the next pair. Jon and Daenerys’ gazes meet and Jon’s heart starts racing. _Of course_ , he tells himself and he rips his gaze away from hers as he makes his way to their desk. Jon thinks that there has to be a higher power conspiring against him. Not that there is anything wrong with Daenerys, but Jon is not the kind of guy that likes interacting with strangers. She takes the seat next to his and Jon tries to avoid looking over at her.

  
        “Hi,” Jon hears Daenerys say from beside him. He finally looks back at her now that he cannot try to avoid small talk. She gives him a warm smile and Jon cannot help but notice that she looks even prettier up close. Her violet eyes almost look like there are gold flecks floating around in them. _How is that even possible_ , he thinks. Jon realizes that he is staring and that he is supposed to respond, as most normal human beings do, and he awkwardly says “Uh-Hey,” hating how pathetic he sounds. He struggles to find something else, anything else, to say and fill in the awkward silence. Jon can see Robb sniggering from behind Daenerys’ head at Jon, as he fails to keep up a conversation. Then Margaery elbows Robb from beside him and, from what Jon can see, she scolds him for teasing his brother.

  
        Then, it looks like Daenerys is about to say something to try and salvage the moment and keep it from becoming any weirder, but she is interrupted by Mr.Davos who finishes up assigning seats and goes on to make more assignments. Jon is glad to have the distraction, but he cannot help feeling nervous and cringing at how pathetic he can be when it comes to making conversation.

  
        “Now that we have gotten that over with. Let’s talk about the first project that you will be taking on this year,” Mr.Davos announces to the class. Jon listens as Mr.Davos explains the project that they will be working on with their partners. Jon’s eyes widen slightly as he hears Mr.Davos explain one last piece of information and says, “You lot will be given some time in class, but I do expect that you take some time outside of the classroom and work on it with the partners that you have been assigned. You have approximately four weeks to work on this assignment, and we will discuss a due date later.”

  
        With that, Mr.Davos gets back to the lecture that he has prepared for the day. Jon's mind is running wild and he sulks as he tries to figure out how he is going to handle this. He tries to peek a glance at her as she is looking up at Mr.Davos and taking notes on what he is saying. He turns away and brings his attention back to the board, but he misses Daenerys glancing back at him wondering what is running through his head and why he seems to have a problem with her.

 

*****

 

        Hours later, the guys are in the common room of the boys’ dormitory and sitting around on the couches, while Jon is brooding in his seat as per usual. Jon cannot stop thinking about what happened earlier that day in Mr.Davos’ class and he nervously chews on the inside of his cheek as he sits there pensively. His thoughts are interrupted when Robb calls his name from beside him and asks, “So, you still set on not asking anyone to the Homecoming Dance? I know Val is dying for you to ask her,” and he teasingly nudges Jon’s side. Jon rolls his eyes at how annoying his brother can be.

  
        “Yara tells me that Daenerys is still available too. Just sayin’ Jon. Saw the way you were eyein’ her in history today,” Theon adds and suddenly Jon is over this conversation. Although it appears that his staring earlier was more obvious then he had hoped. All Jon says in response is, “Whatever guys. I honestly don’t even know if want to go to this dance in the first place,” and he means it, dances have never been Jon’s scene. Jon does not like being around crowds full of people he barely knows, especially in a party setting. All the guys immediately groan in protest after Jon’s last comment.

  
        “No, no, no. Too little, too late Jon. Sorry to tell you, but you already bought your suit and everything. There is no backing out now,” Robb says and all the guys back him up and agree. Jon knows Robb is right, it is too late for him to back out now but that does not mean he has to be happy about it.

  
        “Trust us, Jon. It’ll be fun and we’ll all have a great time,” Gendry assures Jon as he ruffles Jon’s hair. Jon gives in and nods as they all cheer. He sometimes finds it frustrating how childish his friends can be, but he would not trade any of them for anything. Then the focus of the conversation, fortunately, turns to Robb as Theon asks, “Speaking of great times, how have things been between you and Talisa, Robb? Have you guys been talking or hanging out at all since she asked you to the Dance?” And now all eyes are on Robb who appears to be having trouble answering that question.

  
        “I wouldn’t say that anything has really been happening. We have talked but nothing is really going on,” Robb struggles to explain. Theon and some of the guys give him disbelieving looks and do not seem to be buying Robb’s answer. He feels relieved to not be in Robb’s position right now or at least that he is not currently the center of attention. Robb tries to further explain and says, “I am being serious. I mean Talisa is a nice girl and all, but I’m not sure yet if I really want anything serious to happen between us,” and he shrugs his shoulders as he speaks. Jon can see that his brother is being honest, but he feels like there is something that he is not saying and Jon wonders what it could be. The guys seem to be happy enough with Robb’s explanation and decide to leave well enough alone as they turn their attention to other things.

  
        Another few hours go by, as they all just sit around and laugh and as they watch Robb challenge Theon and dare him to do an impression of each of their teachers. His impression of Ms.Lannister is spot on with the hysterical screaming and outrageous demands. Although he does get really close on the Mr.Baelish one as well as he imitates the border-line pervy way Mr.Baelish roams around the classroom. Theon gets up and walks around all the guys, watching them intently as he passes by them and occasionally mumbles something about Math to the class.

  
        Eventually, the time comes for all of them to get back to their dorms, and Jon sits on his bed staring at the suit he bought for the dance that is hanging on his wardrobe. He takes off his shoes one-by-one and thinks about the upcoming dance this Friday. He cannot tell whether he is excited about it or dreading it. Either way, he senses that it will be an eventful night.

  
        Once he finishes getting ready for bed his mind wanders back to a certain girl with golden flecks floating around in her violet eyes. Jon knows that she probably does not even remember his first name and feels pathetic for putting so much importance on such a trivial incident. He probably has not even crossed her mind once, since their awkward encounter in Mr.Davos’ class. Why would she care at all about Ned Stark’s bastard?

  
        He wonders how he is going to deal with the whole ‘being-partners-for-the-next-year- of-their-lives’ thing. Common sense dictates that he should try to make it work and force himself to at least make conversation, but that is easier said than done. Or maybe it isn't? Maybe Jon is making a big deal out of nothing? Jon decides he can figure this all out later, for now, he just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... Homecoming


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's homecoming and a lot goes down. Robb sees Margaery, his childhood, best friend in a new light. Margaery has to deal with Joffrey yet again and has no idea what is coming her way.

Chapter 6

 

Robb

 

           Robb is helping a struggling Theon, who has no idea how to properly put on his bow tie, meanwhile, Sam, Gendry, and Jon are finishing getting ready for the dance as well. Robb and Theon’s dorm looks like it has been ransacked because, somehow, they managed to make a huge mess simply by finishing up getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Luckily, classes ended early for Homecoming so they had enough time to get dressed in their rooms and eventually meet up in Robb and Theon’s dorm for finishing touches. Robb finished getting ready a while ago. Now he is just waiting with his friends for his date to let him know when she is ready.

           “I have a feeling tonight is my night guys. I think I actually have a chance with Alyssa, and I think the time has finally come for me to talk to her,” Theon says with a naive and hopeful look in his eyes as he goes on about the latest girl to tickle his fancy. Theon has been trying to work up the courage to talk to this girl for a while now, and he has told each of them about a million times that he finally worked up the courage to approach her. Robb wonders if this time will be any different. Knowing Theon it probably will not be, but Robb likes to have faith in his friend.

           “You don’t say. What makes you so sure you have a chance with her?” Gendry asks with a doubtful tone as he is spraying some cologne all around himself. 

           “Not sure, but I am feeling lucky. Trust me it’ll all work out,” Robb hears Theon say. Robb cannot help but think this is gonna be another sticky situation that he is going to have to get Theon out of. Although, Robb does have to give props to Theon for not letting all the rejections bruise his ego too badly and for remaining so confident after being turned down so many times.

           Finally, they all put on their finishing touches and Robb is still waiting to hear from Talisa. Once she is all done Robb is supposed to go pick her up, and by picking her up he means he will walk over to her dorm and then from there walk her to the banquet hall. Sam is also awaiting news from his date who is getting ready with Margaery, Daenerys, and Yara. Sam is going to meet up with Gilly and the rest of the girls once they are dressed. Since Gendry, Theon, and Jon do not have dates, the three of them will head early to the banquet hall and save a table for them. Now the guys just sit together, talk, laugh, and wait for the time to come.

           About twenty minutes later, Robb’s phone beeps from where Gendry is sitting, which is across the room from Robb. Gendry tosses the device over to Robb, who catches it with ease. He sees that the text is from his homecoming date and it reads, 

_ All done and ready to go when you are. _

_ - _ Talisa

           “Duty calls. Talisa says she’s waiting for me,” Robb gets up from beside where he was sitting with Jon and tells the guys as he walks towards the door. He opens the door as he walks out and hears Theon call out “You two have fun tonight, but not  _ too _ much fun,” and Robb can already tell that his friend has the smuggest smirk without even having to look back at him. He just rolls his eyes and continues on his way.

 

*****

 

           After picking her up, Robb eventually walks into the banquet hall with Talisa by his side and he can see that whoever was in charge of decorating the place did a great job. It looks completely different from how he has ever seen it. As he is admiring the handiwork of the event planner, Robb sees Val approaching Talisa and himself, looking excited and giddy. Talisa’s smile is suddenly twice as wide and Val asks “Robb, mind if I steal your date for a sec?” when she finally reaches them. 

           “Uhh… no, of course not,” Robb replies and he watches them eagerly walk over to a group of, what must be their friends, at another table. Robb looks around in hopes of seeing Gendry, Jon, and Theon and he finally spots them sitting a few tables away from where he is standing. He walks over to where they are sitting and hears Theon say “Where’s your date, Stark? She ditch you already?” as Robb is approaching. Robb grins at his friends’ statement and takes a seat next to Jon, who looks slightly amused as well.

           As Robb thinks about it he is enjoying himself so far with Talisa, although he cannot help but feel like there is something  _ off _ .

           “She went over to talk to some of her friends, so I figured I would do the same. You guys know when Sam and the girls should be here?” Robb asks and the guys all shake their heads. Then Jon says, “They shouldn’t be too long. He went to go meet Gilly and the girls a few minutes before we left the room,” and Gendry nods in agreement. Theon, however, has lost interest in the conversation and is looking around, probably looking to see if he can spot Alyssa, he truly has one of the shortest attention spans that Robb has ever witnessed. 

           “Speaking of, here they come,” Gendry says and he nods over at the hall’s entrance.

           Robb turns to find Sam and Gilly entering followed by the rest of the girls. They are hand-in-hand and Sam is looking over at her with pure adoration in his eyes. Yara and her date follow laughing at smiling at each other as they walk by. Then finally, Daenerys and Margaery follow behind the two couples. Robb is left without words when he spots Margaery, although he tries to make up excuses for how she is affecting him. He cannot keep his eyes off of her in that emerald green dress she is wearing which he thinks suits her perfectly.

_            Of course, she looks gorgeous, it’s Margaery, she always has,  _ Robb finds himself thinking. It’s true he admits, ever since they were children Margaery has always been the most beautiful girl Robb has ever seen. Even with the pigtails that her mother would force her to wear up until she was eleven-years-old. Still, Robb has only ever seen her as  _ Marge, one of his best friends, _ and he tries to play it off, even with himself, as if that is still the only way he sees her.

            Robb tries to push those thoughts away, and remind himself that this is his friend he is thinking about. Not to mention, he is supposed to be here with Talisa and it would not be fair to her to be thinking about this right now. Robb looks back at Jon in hopes of a distraction and sees that his brother is just as dazed and captivated as Robb was feeling, only that his attention is on the girl standing by Margaery’s side. Robb’s eyebrows furrow as he wonders Jon if Jon is interested in Daenerys. Robb at this moment wants nothing more than to ask Jon about it, but he knows that Jon would only shut down if he asked here and now.

           Sam and the girls finally reach the table, after what feels like an eternity of Robb being lost in his own thoughts, and Margaery takes the seat next to his own. She smiles over at him and says “Hey,” and he cannot help but smile right back at her. He loves seeing her smile, he always has, but it is normal for friends to want to see their friends smiling

           “Hi,” Robb says in response and for a second they just look at each other. She is the first to break eye contact and for a second Robb thinks he sees a slight blush on her cheeks. But it is gone as soon as it came, if it was ever there in the first place and Margaery just says, “You’ve come a long way from the questionable khaki, cargo shorts and unflatteringly oversized t-shirts you would wear in middle school,” and he cannot help but laugh, remembering exactly what she is talking about. He did have a horrible sense of style when he was younger, his mother would always nag him for it. Looking back he recognizes that it was pretty horrible, but at the time he thought he looked great. In his early years at the Academy, Margaery would insist that he let her help change up the way he dressed if he wanted anyone, especially girls, to take him seriously. She was right, since then girls especially started paying more attention to him.

           “Gee, thanks for bringing that up,” Robb replies and she just smiles and shrugs in return.

           Robb sees that people are finally heading to the dance floor and as he is looking around he sees that Ramsay is, yet again, watching Sansa from afar while she is standing over with some of her friends. All he wants to do is go over to confront Ramsay and ask him what his deal is with Sansa. Robb tries not to let his overprotectiveness of his little sister get the best of him.

           He holds himself back because he knows that they are in public and Robb does not want to make a scene, although it is really hard to restrain himself. Margaery must sense that there is something wrong because she puts her hand on his shoulder and is about to ask him what is wrong before she is interrupted.

           “Hey, Robb. You ready to dance?” Talisa asks Robb. His eyes meet with Margaery’s for a split second and there is an unreadable look in her eyes, although she just gives him a small smile, before he nods and follows Talisa to the dance floor. 

           Once they are on the dance floor, Robb’s mind keeps wandering to thoughts of his best friend, but he tries to focus instead in Talisa. It is difficult, but he actually is having fun with Talisa which makes it easier. He’s laughing at a story about her friends that Talisa is telling him as they dance when he looks away from her for a second only for his eyes to meet Margaery’s from where she is sitting. Margaery quickly looks away and casually continues talking to Daenerys. 

           Robb then sees Theon, Gendry, Margaery, and Daenerys get up and head to the dance floor together. He can see Margaery and Gendry try to get Jon to join in, but Jon just shakes his head and stays in his seat. Robb knows that Jon refuses because he hates dancing, especially in public, but he suspects that Daenerys’ presence may be a factor in it as well. 

           “Robb, I am having a really good time with you tonight,” Talisa tells him and Robb feels nods and tells her he feels the same. Although he hopes that he is trying to avoid leading her on because he cannot really see himself getting together with her. Talisa is a great girl, and Robb is sure she will make someone out there very happy, but he just does not feel that way about her.

           After a few minutes of small talk and trying to avoid letting his eyes wander, Robb fails and sees Prince Joffrey making his way towards where Margaery is dancing with their friends. Robb tenses up and gets more worried as Joffrey gets closer and closer. He hopes that Joffrey walks right past her, after all, she and the rest of the group are dancing together right by the food and beverage table that was set up. Although Robb is not naive enough to believe he is that lucky. Margaery does not seem to notice Joffrey and Robb is trying to keep himself from going over there and interfering. 

           Eventually, Joffrey reaches her and interrupts her dancing by tapping her shoulder from behind. There go Robb’s hopes of Prince Joffrey looking for the punch bowl. Margaery turns around and Robb sees Joffrey reaching out his hand to her and presumably asking her to dance.

  
  
  


Margaery

 

           “Margaery,” Margaery hears a voice say from behind her as she feels someone tapping on her shoulder. She turns to find Joffrey standing there leering down at her with the most unsettling smirk, and all the fun she was having just about a second ago is forgotten. Theon, Gendry, and Daenerys stop dancing as well when they see that Joffrey has approached Margaery.  _ Why can’t he just leave me alone,  _ Margaery asks herself as she wonders why he has taken such an interest in her. Surely there are other girls out there much prettier and more interesting than herself.

           “How about a dance or two?” Joffrey offers up and again she can hear how his tone almost sounds as if he is bestowing some great honor upon her. She wants more than anything to say no and to ask him to get away from her, but she cannot forget that she is speaking with the future King of Westeros. Margaery worries about the fate of the Seven Kingdoms in his hands, even if the monarchy is all for show. She can see her friends giving her looks that are practically begging her to say no, but Margaery decides to suck it up and politely says “Of course,” as she conjures up a smile that can only be described as civil.

           She looks back at her three friends that she was just dancing with and knows that they can see the dread all over her facial features as she follows Prince Joffrey farther into the dance floor. Her luck only worsens when a slow song starts playing as soon as Joffrey turns so that they can start dancing.  _ Perfect, _ she sarcastically thinks to herself. Before she knows it his arms are around her waist and he is pulling her in a lot closer than she is comfortable with. Margaery reluctantly puts her arms on his shoulders and as she does that she tries to put some distance in between them. She does not want to be any closer to him then she has to be.

           “You know, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since you walked in,” Joffrey tells her and the sound of his voice makes her even more uncomfortable. The idea of him watching her for the past half-hour makes Margaery uneasy and she wishes that she could be anywhere else right now. Although she feigns being flattered, and of course only Joffrey would think she is being genuine. Margaery wonders where in the world the sophomore he came with is.

           “Really. I thought that you came here with a date,” Margaery says and hopes that she is able to hide the distaste in her voice that his presence is causing her to take on. Maybe he forgot about his date and he will remember that he has to get back to her as soon as possible.

           “I left her with Reek. She was plain at best and drab at worst. Trust me, I would much rather be here with  _ you _ ,” Joffrey says, and he’s looking her up and down like a piece of meat as he says that last  _ you  _ in the most revolting tone Margaery has ever heard come out of his mouth. He must think that his words are flattering her, but in all honesty, they only make Margaery’s animosity towards him stronger. The way he speaks about this girl makes her sick. She gives him a smile, that she is sure is not convincing at all, as an appreciation for his  _ compliment.  _

           Over his shoulder she sees Robb and her heart aches a little as she sees him still dancing with Talisa. The past few days she has been struggling with newfound feelings that she now realizes she has for him. She could not bring herself to say anything to him or anyone about these because she is afraid that he does not feel the same way. Not to mention, he is here at this dance with another girl and she would not want to do that to Talisa, who has been nothing but kind to her in the past. Robb has been one of her best friends since she was a child and losing that would be just as hard as having to handle his rejection.

           But now as their gazes meet across the room, she wishes more than anything that she was over there in Robb’s arms instead of trapped here in Prince Joffrey’s. Robb looks concerned and she is sure that he is not happy that she is dancing with Joffrey right now. She doubts it has anything to do with him being jealous at all, although she wishes that were the case, and Margaery figures that the concern is only due to the fact that Robb is very protective of the people that he cares about. Robb knows how dangerous and unpredictable Joffrey is and he must realize how anxious Margaery is feeling right now as she is dancing with him.

           Margaery does find Robb’s gaze comforting however at this moment and it helps distract her from how nervous she is because of Prince Joffrey. Her mind wanders off and she tries distracting herself as a means of coping. She is not paying much attention to anything he is saying until he suddenly says something that brings her back to the reality of the moment. She really hopes this all just a bad nightmare.

           “We would make a marvelous match. So, what do you say? Will you, Margaery Tyrell, be my girlfriend?” Prince Joffrey says and the smug smirk on his face makes it clear he thinks her answer will surely be a yes. Margaery can feel her heart drop and her body stiffen. There is absolutely no way that she will be Joffrey’s girlfriend, but she knows perfectly well that  _ Prince Joffrey _ will never take no for an answer. Margaery reminds herself to breathe, and she has no idea what to do or say. Except that she does because there is only one thing she  _ can _ say.

           “I’m so sorry, Joffrey-I mean Prince Joffrey. But… I don’t feel the same way about you, so my answer has to be no,” Margaery firmly says and she tries to pull away from him. But his grip on her only tightens and he does not appear to like Margaery’s response. The look in his eyes is certainly disconcerting, but Margaery is strong enough to hold her ground.

           “What do you mean, _ no _ ?! I don’t think you understand what I am offering you here. You have a chance to be with the future King of the Seven Kingdoms and you say  _ no _ . You have to be joking!” Joffrey says raising his voice although not enough to really get anyone’s attention. The way he is speaking to her makes her angry, he is so incredibly condescending and patronizing that Margaery wishes she could knock him out here and now, but she reminds herself to maintain her composure. Margaery now really wants to get away from him as soon as possible, but he still refuses to let her go.

           “I am very serious and I would appreciate it, if you let me go,” Margaery says and she refuses to back down until she is away from him, not breaking eye contact or showing signs of fear. Joffrey has yet to respect her wishes when she feels a hand pull her out of Joffrey’s grip. She sees that Robb is the one to pull her away and that Jon is by his side. Margaery is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she is sure glad to have these two around.

           “Get away from her, Joffrey,” Margaery hears Robb say in a rigid tone and she watches Joffrey’s expression fill up with rage. She also sees that Robb is fully on defensive mode and that Jon seems just as ready to take on Joffrey. Margaery loves them both, but she cannot have them get expelled from the Academy on her behalf.

           “Joffrey, I think you should go. Please,” Margaery hates hearing herself pleading with him after the way he just treated her, but she will not lose her two best friends because of him.

           “Now,” She tells him and her patience is running thin. The Prince shows no signs of backing down until one of the chaperones that has taken notice starts moving towards them. Joffrey looks infuriated, but he obliges and trudges away like a child throwing a tantrum. He disgusts her.

           Margaery looks back at the two brothers appreciatively for a second but then remembers that she has one last thing to say. 

           “And as for you two. I need you guys to stop almost beating up the headmaster’s grandson and getting yourselves expelled,” Margaery says and her eyes soften when she sees the concern in their eyes behind the superficial amusement. She then goes on to say “...and also thank you guys for that,” she says as she gives them both an appreciative smile. Robb and Jon both smile back at her as well, and Jon just says “What are friends for?” before pats Robb’s shoulder and heads back to his seat at the table. Robb stays behind still standing with her and watching her with concern still present on his features.

           “You okay? What was all that about?” Robb asks and his voice soft. She loves that he cares so much, but she remembers that he is supposed to be here with someone else tonight. It hurts, but there is nothing she can do about it now. 

           “I’m fine, and it’s nothing I can’t handle. You should get back to Talisa. She must be waiting for you,” Margaery tells him only to look behind him and see that Talisa is indeed waiting impatiently for his return in the spot where they were dancing just moments ago. The poor girl must be so confused, Margaery knows that she sure is. At least she got these few seconds with him, but he should get back to enjoying himself with Talisa. Robb looks back nodding and then turns back to Margaery.

           “Right. If you need anything, just ask,” Robb kindly offers and she wishes that she could just say _ I need you.  _ She watches him walk back over to Talisa and they get back to dancing with all the other happy couples before Margaery goes back to the table. Margaery has seen enough to know he is enjoying himself and he seems to like spending time with Talisa.

           Daenerys, Gendry, and Jon are all seated at their table and Theon is off with a girl on the dance floor. Daenerys and Gendry must have seen what just went down as Daenerys asks “Are you alright?” followed by Gendry asking the same thing. She assures them that she is perfectly fine and tells them that she just wants to forget it all. They understand and try to change the topic.

           “Looks like Theon actually worked up the courage to ask her,” Gendry tells Jon. And Jon nods with a small smile on his face. Margaery sees Jon and Daenerys’ gazes meet for a split second before they turn away from each other and act as if nothing happened. She brushes it off but cannot help but wonder. She thinks they would be an adorable match, who knows maybe she could get Jon to smile every once-in-a-while. 

           Margaery then looks over at the exit and sees Loras and Renly trying to stealthily make their way out together. Loras has a huge smile on his face that Margaery loves to see, it brings joy to her heart. They are getting less and less subtle as time goes by, but she is sure they are probably just desperate to get some alone time together. She smiles at the thought and her brother’s happiness brings up her mood as well. It helps to distract her from everything going on tonight. Even if her love life is struggling, at least her brother seems to be having a great time. 

           What Margaery does not see, however, is Prince Joffrey making his way right behind them.

  
  
  
  



	7. Homecoming Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming continued from JonxDany POV. Daenerys learns something about her brother and sees that something is up with Margaery. Jon tries to deal with Ramsay getting close to Sansa as well as new conflicts being introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I put this out a little late, but this was a busy week and this took a bit longer than usual to write.  
> Ooh and a little bit of profanity so warning.  
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 7

 

Daenerys

 

       After dancing with Margaery, Gilly, and Yara for a few songs, Dany and the girls go their separate ways. Daenerys and Margaery go back to the table where Jon and Gendry are already seated. Meanwhile, Gilly and Yara eagerly get back to their dates and Daenerys does not fail to notice the spring in their steps as they do. Daenerys finds it adorable how excited her friends get when they are with their significant others. She herself has yet to experience that sort of excitement. The closest thing she has had to a boyfriend is a guy she dated back in Essos named Drogo. He elicited more fear in her than giddiness and excitement, but she doesn’t like to think about that often because it only causes her pain. Seeing Gilly and Sam together gives her the same hope, that healthy relationships exist, that she got whenever she would see Grey and Missandei together.

       Daenerys takes the seat next to Margaery and is glad that she has a chance to rest after all that dancing. Jon is on Margaery’s right and Gendry is seated the furthest from her next to Jon. Daenerys wonders what the deal is with  _ Jon Stark.  _ There are times like these where he seems all dark and brooding, but then there are other times where he is with his close friends and he acts like a normal person. Daenerys is starting to think that she is the problem, maybe he just is not comfortable around her or perhaps Jon doesn’t like her. 

       The thing is Daenerys has no idea what she could have possibly done to him if the ladder is the case. Maybe he finds her annoying or he feels like she is disrupting his friend group. In Mr.Davos’ class, she will try to talk to him, but he usually answers with a single word. Whatever the reason, Daenerys is determined to figure it out and hopefully at least make it so that he doesn’t hate her anymore. 

       At the moment, Margaery is busy staring off into space while Gendry and Jon are talking about who-knows-what. Then, Daenerys hears Jon chuckle slightly at something Gendry says. This is exactly what she means, here he is all happy and smiling slightly. Yet whenever Daenerys tries to make an effort with him he looks very uncomfortable, especially in Mr.Davos’ class where they have to sit together every day. However, Daenerys has yet to see him break out into a full on smile.

       Still, Daenerys wants to give Jon the benefit of the doubt and she is determined to get him to warm up to her. 

       Daenerys figures it is best to get her mind off of the broodier of the Stark boys and looks back at Margaery, whose attention is still fixed on something in the distance. She tries to look and see where Margaery’s line of sight is leading to, and Daenerys resists raising her eyebrow as she spots Robb and Talisa dancing right in the middle of it. Margaery’s face looks like there are many conflicting feelings swirling around in her head right now as she starts chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously. 

       Daenerys is hesitant to jump to any conclusions, but she starts to wonder if there is something going on between Robb and Margaery. As soon as she finishes that thought, Margaery realizes that she has been caught staring and tries to subtly play it off as if she wasn’t just caught red-handed. Daenerys doesn’t want to question her about anything in front of the guys, but there is no way she is not asking about it later on.

       “So, you enjoying yourself Daenerys?” Margaery asks with an innocent smile. Daenerys can’t help but smile and chuckle at Margaery’s attempt to play it cool. She finds it kind of amusing.

       “Yes, definitely. I’m especially glad that I’m here with you guys,” Daenerys responds and she genuinely means it. Dany is happy that she met these people here at the Academy because goodness knows that she was not this lucky in other schools where she was the new girl. The only thing that would make this better is if she could bring her friends from Mereen with her.

       “Aww, we’re glad you’re here too,” Margaery says before she gives Daenerys a big hug. Dany gladly hugs her back and chuckles a little bit at the pouty face Margaery makes when she says it. Her violet eyes meet Jon’s gray ones for an awkward split second before he quickly turns away. Daenerys brushes it off before she pulls out of the hug. 

       After a little bit, Dany realizes that she is kind of hungry. She hasn’t eaten since she got here and wants to go find some snacks. Although she gets the feeling that the food may make this dress feel uncomfortably tight, but who cares. 

       “I’m  _ starving _ . I am gonna get something from the snack table,” Daenerys exaggerates and she gets up from her seat. Some of the food is already calling out to her from where she is standing and Daenerys cannot wait to get a bite of it. Her stomach grumbles a bit, but fortunately not loud enough for anyone to hear.

       “Ooh, wait for me. I could use something to eat too,” Margaery tells her and hurries out of her chair to follow behind Daenerys. They reach the table and Daenerys looks around at all the foods including blueberry tarts, honeyed chicken, and even some lemon cakes. They are all calling out to her, but the thing that is really drawing in her attention is the honey cake. And fortunately, there is one left. She is about to reach for it, but Margaery beats her to it and calls out “Aha!” in triumph as she holds up the cake. 

       “ _ Ha ha ha _ ,” Daenerys sarcastically says, and then her smile widens so that it matches Margaery’s. Margaery splits the honey cake in half and gives Daenerys a piece and Dany gladly accepts it. 

       Margaery’s eyes flicker over to the dance floor and the smile on her face falters a bit. Daenerys sees that she is looking over at Robb and Talisa again, but this time Talisa is leaning up to whisper something in Robb’s ear, and getting awfully close while she is at it. Margaery brings her attention back to Daenerys, and away from the pair after Robb laughs at whatever Talisa said. Daenerys, however, does not look away and she notices that once Talisa is done Robb pulls away from her and puts some distance between Talisa and himself.

       Margaery stuffs the honey cake in her mouth and then once she is done chewing she just smiles, although it does not quite reach her eyes. Daenerys gives Margaery a questioning look and finally decides to ask.

       “Mind if I ask you something, Margaery?” Margaery shakes her head and Daenerys decides to just get to the point.

       “Do you by any chance have feelings for… Robb?” Daenerys slowly manages to get out and feels awkward asking. Margaery is silent for a second. She opens her mouth to say something before closing it again, and Dany can see how conflicted she is right now. This is frankly such a weird sight for Daenerys to see. Although she has only known her for a little while, she has only seen Margaery as being sure about everything and prepared for anything. 

       “To be completely honest with you... I think so. Just  _ please _ don’t tell anyone, I am not ready to ruin our friendship over some weird feelings I am having that will probably pass soon enough anyway,” Margaery pleads and emphasizes,  _ please.  _ Daenerys can see the concern in her eyes and sees that Margaery is obviously confused by her own feelings. Daenerys would never want to break Margaery’s trust, especially not after she practically took her in.

       “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul. Do Ginny and Yara know?” Daenerys asks and would imagine that Margaery already told them because they are her best friends.

       “No, I have been way too scared to let anyone know about it. I wasn’t even really planning to mention it right now, but it just feels really good getting it off my chest,” Margaery confesses. Daenerys feels bad because this is clearly very hard and confusing for Margaery, especially right now that she has to watch Robb with another girl.

       “Look, I am honestly just confused right now. I’m not entirely sure how I feel, so this might be nothing. Once I am sure about how I feel I’ll tell Yara and Gilly. And maybe even… Robb,” Margaery says and Daenerys can tell that last part was especially hard for her to say. Daenerys gives Margaery a comforting smile and sees her look back at Robb with Talisa before slowly looking away.

       Once the two girls are done talking and getting their food, they head back to the table together. Daenerys tells Margaery that she’ll be right back and goes to the restroom after dropping off her snacks at the table. She walks out of the Banquet Hall and into the hallway to find it, but she hears some guys laughing around the corner where Daenerys is heading. Daenerys gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

       She turns around the corner and finds the same group of guys that Viserys was hanging out with the last time she saw him. Daenerys gets nervous as she sees them passing around a flask and something else that she is sure is a lot stronger than alcohol. One guy is even sticking a needle into his arm and Daenerys is shocked to see how bold these guys are doing this right outside of the dance.

       Daenerys knows she needs to get out of there as soon as possible, but it is too late once she spots Viserys and he is looking right back at her. She backs up and tries to go back around the corner, but she hears someone rushing behind her to catch up to her.  _ Curse these damn heels _ , Dany thinks. She quickens her pace and almost reaches the doors of the Banquet Hall. But she feels a hand take her arm roughly and turns only to be face-to-face with Viserys.

       “Where do you think you’re going  _ little sister?”  _ Viserys hisses, tightening the grip on her arm. Now that Daenerys is up close she notices that her brother looks a little different. His face is thinner and he looks like he hasn’t slept in days judging by the bags under his eyes. Viserys looks really bad and Daenerys is surprised to see him like this.  _ What did you get yourself into, Vis? _ She thinks to herself.

       “Nowhere, please let me go Viserys. I have to get back inside,” Daenerys struggles and says as she tries her best to pull away from him. She hates being in this position, Viserys always manages to make Daenerys feel weak and pathetic. He smirks and laughs as she tries, and fails, to escape his grasp. But then his smirk is gone and the look in his eyes terrifies Daenerys.

       “Dressed up didn’t you  _ little sister.  _ To bad you still look like an ugly whore,” Viserys spits out. Tears well up in her eyes, and the knot in her throat thickens.  _ How can anyone be so cruel? _

       “Listen here. You saw nothing. If you even think of telling father about any of this, then I will make sure you regret it,” Viserys threatens and brings his face closer to her own. His grip on her arms tightens and she is sure there will be a mark left there soon enough. Looks like tomorrow she is going to have to wear a long sleeve. 

       “Now get back to your  _ friends _ ,” Viserys spits out that last word and he practically pushes her away from him and out of his grasp. He turns and goes back around the corner, presumably to meet up with those guys again. Daenerys finally lets out the breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Breathing is difficult and her hands are shaking, so she tries to compose herself before heading back inside. 

       Tears are pooling up in her eyes, but she refuses to let them out. She leans against the wall next to the door and takes in deep breaths before she is ready to go back inside of the Banquet Hall. Daenerys is sure that Viserys is getting himself into a lot of trouble and she realizes that any hope of him being her big brother again is gone. She always held onto hope that he would get over this hatred that he has towards her and they could be brother and sister again, but now Daenerys realizes that will never happen and all that is left is fear.

       Daenerys feels horrible as she thinks of her family and how broken it is. Her mother is gone and her father has made it clear that he regrets ever having children. Viserys hates her and always lets his short temper get the best of him. And Rhaeger she hasn’t seen in years. Dany wonders how he could have left her alone with two people that wish she had never been born. Sometimes she resents him for it, but then she remembers that he is the only family she has left that even remotely cares about her.

       One of the doors leading into the Hall opens and Daenerys quickly composes herself. She sees that the person coming out is Jon. He notices her standing right beside the door and she slightly startles him. 

       He gasps and puts his hand over his heart once he realizes it is her, and she laughs a little at his reaction. He must notice that something is wrong because he asks her “Are you alright? You look upset.” She is surprised to see him concerned.

       “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing really, but thanks for asking,” Daenerys responds. She wonders if he came out to check on her, but that would be silly he barely knows her. Why would he care if she was alright?

       “Okay, well I just came out here to get a drink of water,” Jon finally says before he goes over to the water dispenser and fills up one of the disposable cups that she did not notice was next to her. Dany is not sure whether she should wait for him or if she should just head back inside. She decides to wait even if it’s awkward.

       Jon finishes up and she enters the Hall first finally feeling ready to face everyone. Daenerys heads back towards the table where Margaery is still seated and waiting for her. Daenerys’ smile is weak, so she is not surprised when Margaery asks “You okay?” Her response is simply a nod and appreciates that Margaery does not try to push the subject. Her eyes meet Jon’s across the table and for a second she thinks that there is a hint of worry in his gray eyes, but she looks away and shakes the thought.

 

Jon

 

       The pained look in Daenerys’ eyes that Jon saw when he ran into her in the hallway is concerning, but soon enough she is smiling and it’s as if nothing happened. Jon knows that there is something she is not telling them, but honestly if he were in her position he probably would not want to talk about it either. He hears Margaery ask a question, changing the subject. Unfortunately for Jon, the topic switches over to the project Mr. Davos assigned a few days ago.

       “Robb and I are thinking about meeting for about an hour after classes are over every weekday. Fortunately, we still have a while until wrestling season starts, so we still have plenty of free time. How about you guys?” Margaery asks and Jon realizes that he and Daenerys haven’t talked much about it, or about anything in general really.

       Luckily, Gendry answers before either of them have a chance and casually says “Well, honestly Theon and I are planning on winging it a week before it’s due. It shouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard.” Jon knows Gendry is a procrastinator. Jon could never because he is a lot more methodical about these sorts of things. He prefers to take his time with projects and work out every detail. 

       “Okay, and what about you guys?” Margaery directs the question towards Daenerys and Jon this time. For a split second Daenerys and Jon just look at each other not entirely sure what to say because they have yet to discuss anything.

       “Umm- we haven’t really talked much about it, so…” Daenerys finally answers and Jon nods in agreement. He really hates how awkward he is feeling right now, especially since he knows it is mainly his fault that they have yet to sort out any plans.

       “Well, you guys should consider meeting up as much as possible. Despite what Theon and Gendry think I have a feeling this project is gonna be a hefty one,” Margaery finishes and then changes the topic over to something completely unrelated to anything about school. Jon knows that Margaery has a point, so he is going to have to find a way to get comfortable around Daenerys. Once Monday comes around they will have to sort out this project business.

       Jon’s thoughts are interrupted when he looks up to find Ramsay Bolton approaching his sister. He goes stiff and gets a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach when he sees Ramsay ask Sansa to dance. Sansa seems to have accepted because they go out onto the dance floor together hand-in-hand. The sight kind of makes Jon feel sick and upset. If it were any other guy Jon would not care nearly as much, but Jon knows perfectly well what kind of guy Ramsay is.

       He looks around to see if Robb has any idea of what is going on. Jon finds Robb still dancing with Talisa and completely unaware of what is happening right now. He is clueless about what he should do. Then, a slow song comes on and Ramsay and Sansa get too close for Jon’s comfort. Gendry notices that something is off with Jon and looks over to find what is making him act so strange.

       “What in the seven hells? Is that Ramsay with your sister?” Gendry asks and Jon just nods in response. He can feel himself glaring at the two dancing together. Margaery and Daenerys turn their attention to what the guys are talking about. Jon feels the urge to go right over there and interrupt whatever is going on.

       Sansa is still really young and ignorant, guys like Ramsay love to take advantage of girls like her. The last thing Jon wants is for Ramsay to hurt his little sister, even if sometimes they don’t get along. He will be fiercely overprotective brother at this moment if he has to be.

       “I’m gonna go over there,” Jon determinedly says, and he tries to get up before Gendry pulls him back down into his seat.

       “I don’t think so, man. You might want to lay low. Cersei’s chaperoning tonight and if you get into anything with Ramsay we both know that she is going to use that as another excuse to get rid of you,” Gendry warns and Jon can see where he is coming from, but Jon doesn’t care at this moment. If he gets expelled so be it, family comes first.

       “I know that, but there is no way I am letting that lunatic anywhere near Sansa,” Jon insists and this time he does not let Gendry stop him from getting out of his seat. He hears Margaery call out “Jon,” and stops in his tracks as Margaery approaches. Jon sees that Robb finally notices there is something going on once he hears Margaery call out Jon’s name. Jon turns towards Margaery ready for her to try to convince him to reconsider.

       “Jon, please just think for a second. They’re just dancing and trust me I know that Ramsay is a sociopath, but if you make a scene in front of Sansa we both know that she is only going to be mad at you. And you will only be pushing her right into his arms,” Margaery reasons. 

       Jon knows that Margaery is right. Sansa is stubborn and naive, so knowing that her brother disapproves of this guy will only make her more interested in him. She would only start to think of it as some forbidden love story like the ones in all the songs and books that she reads. But then he looks back at Ramsay and Sansa, only to see Ramsay pulling her even closer and letting his hands wander and Jon is ready to go over there again. Jon can see that Robb just looks confused, and Jon knows that he must not be able to see from where he is standing. He knows that he can handle this on his own and will try to keep things from escalating. Although, knowing Ramsay, he cannot make any promises.

       “You’re right Margaery. But I would prefer for her to be mad at me and away from Ramsay than to just helplessly stand here and watch my little sister fall into Ramsay Bolton’s trap,” Jon says and Margaery only shakes her head and tells him one last time “Don’t do this Jon.” But Jon has already made up his mind.

       Suddenly, they hear Ramsay shout and some gasps from around the crowd. Then follows some laughter. Jon finally turns and sees that, thankfully, Ramsay and Sansa are no longer dancing. From what Jon can see, Ramsay is drenched in punch and the person that spilled their drink on him is none other than  _ Daenerys Targaryen _ .

       Daenerys apologizes a few times before Ramsay storms out with his light gray suit soaked in the bright red fruit punch. Sansa is left standing there shocked and confused, while Daenerys apologizes one last time before walking back towards Margaery and himself.

       Jon is very confused right now and bewildered after what Daenerys just did. She is sheepish once she finally reaches Margaery and himself with a light blush on her face. She appears to be slightly unsettled by all the attention that the whole ordeal has put on her, but there is a small smile on her face.

       “Was that on purpose?” Jon hears Margaery ask and he can hear that there is a hint of amusement in her tone. And frankly, Jon was a bit amused by the sight of Ramsay getting fruit punch spilled on him as well. It is certainly well-deserved.

       Daenerys only nods in response and Jon is truly in awe of this girl.

       “Don’t get me wrong, that was amazing. But why?” Margaery asks and Jon wonders the same thing. Jon is still kind of in shock.

       “Well, you guys were clearly very worried and upset about the whole thing. And I know it probably would not have been in Jon’s best interest for him to confront Ramsay, so I figured this was the best way for someone to inconspicuously interrupt,” Daenerys admits and Margaery bursts out laughing. Daenerys just smiles and seems to be just as shocked by her own actions as Margaery and Jon.

       “That was perfect. You’re a genius you know that Daenerys,” Margaery tells Daenerys before she holds out her hand for a high-five. Jon is stupefied and he knows that he should not just stand there like a moron and stare at her. He waits for them to pull away and sucks up his nerves.

       “Uh- thanks for that Daenerys. I really appreciate it,” Jon manages to say. Daenerys gives him a small smile in response and says “No problem,” and if he didn’t know any better he might think the light blush on her cheeks reddens a little bit more at his words. They all head back to the table. Jon just sits there and thinks to himself. He is sure that nothing romantic-wise could ever happen between himself and Daenerys because she is way too good for the  _ Bastard of Winterfell _ . But perhaps they could be good friends.

 

*****

       Eventually, Gendry, Margaery, and Daenerys get back out on the dance floor and Jon insists on staying behind again. He absolutely hates the idea of dancing in public at all. Dancing is definitely not his strong suit and even the  _ idea  _ of anyone seeing him dance makes him cringe. 

       However, he is tired of just sitting in his seat, so Jon gets up and walks over to the snack table. It feels good to stretch his legs a bit as he looks around at some of the foods. It all actually looks really good.

       Jon doesn’t notice anyone approach him from behind until he feels a light tapping on his shoulder. He turns and finds Val standing there with a big smile on her face. Jon gives her a half-smile in return and waits to see what she needs. Maybe he is in her way or something like that.

       “Hi, Jon. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to dance?” Val asks taking Jon by surprise. He was most certainly not expecting that, especially from a girl as pretty as Val. Why would someone like her want anything to do with him. But still, no matter how pretty she may be, there is no way he is getting out on the dance floor. Not to mention, Jon has never really been interested in Val, at least not in that way.

       “Uh- sorry Val, but I don’t really dance,” Jon says and he feels bad, but he can’t help but be honest. He hopes that she can just leave it like that and move on, but unfortunately that is not the case.

       “Come on Jon. Just one dance. Please, I promise I don’t bite,” Val makes another attempt. Again Jon feels like he has to turn her down, he definitely would not want to lead her on. There is a subtle pleading, yet flirty look in her eyes as they look into his own. 

       “Again I’m really sorry, but I can’t,” Jon says and this time she finally accepts his answer and goes back over to her friends. Yet somehow, Jon has the feeling that this isn’t over. Val has a reputation of not giving up until guys give in to her charms. Jon hopes that whatever just happened is the end of it because he has no interest in being involved with Val. He knows they would have absolutely nothing in common and they would not be a good match.

       Jon is on his way back to his seat when Gendry comes over. 

       “So, what was that all about?” Gendry asks raising his eyebrows suggestively at Jon. Jon just rolls his eyes in response and tells Gendry “Nothing, Val just asked me to dance… and I said no.” 

       “Jon, you should have just danced with her. If anything you turning her down now is only going to encourage her to pursue you. This is Val we are talking about,” Gendry says as if he is telling Jon the most obvious information in the world. Jon hopes that Gendry is wrong, he does not need anything else to deal with this year.

       “I’m sure that it’s nothing and she has probably already forgotten about me. If not then too bad, because I’m not interested,” Jon says being completely honest. And Gendry looks at him like he’s crazy. He probably thinks Jon should give it a shot, but there is no changing Jon’s mind. They leave it at that and Jon looks back into the crowd of people, his eyes finally landing on the girl with violet eyes.

  
  


  
  



	8. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery have their first study session and have some time alone. Margaery's world is turned upside down when she learns that Joffrey is willing to do whatever it takes to get her to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I am super busy with work and college/scholarship/application stuff coming up. I tried to get this done as soon as possible. And sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm updating this at like 2am.

Chapter 8

 

Robb

 

         The Monday after Homecoming Weekend comes around, and once classes for the day are over, the guys head straight for the Recreation Center to relax. Robb sits on the couch between Jon and Sam, while he is on his phone. He tries to ignore Gendry and Theon’s shouting as they play some video games on the TV screen, but his attempts are in vain. Gendry and Theon are on the ground near the TV, and they are so immersed in the game that Robb thinks they probably would not even notice if a tornado hit the Academy just now. 

         Jon seems just as uninterested in the game as Robb is at the moment, but Sam does not appear to have anything better to focus on. He sees Sam intently watching Gendry and Theon’s game.

         Robb is scrolling through some of the pictures on Instagram from Homecoming Night when he stumbles upon a picture that Gilly posted of herself and the girls. In the picture, all the girls are standing in their dresses together with their arms around each other. Margaery is standing between Yara and Daenerys, and Gilly is standing on the far right end. They all look really happy, and Robb can’t help but notice Margaery’s bright smile in the picture. Her dress perfectly complimenting her blonde hair. Robb likes the picture and saves it before he continues scrolling. 

         He checks the time because he and Margaery are supposed to be working on their project for Mr.Davos’ class soon. Robb knows he cannot be late because tardiness is Margaery’s biggest pet peeve. When he checks, Robb sees that he has about twenty minutes left before he should get going. He still has plenty of time.

         “That’s not fair, you cheated. There’s no way you could’ve beaten me so quickly,” Robb hears Theon whining. Robb finds it hilarious how childish his friend can be. Gendry just shrugs and grins at how upset Theon is getting. Robb sees Theon’s eyes narrow and he almost looks like he is about to attack. Sam jumps up from besides Robb and announces that it is now his turn to play, most likely in order to keep things civil.

         “Give it a try, but I warn you Gendry doesn’t like to play fair,” Theon’s voice is petty as he hands Sam the controller. Gendry just grins seemingly unfazed by Theon’s comments. Gendry and Sam, soon after, start playing and now it is Theon’s turn to just sit and watch.

         He is slightly amused by the scene before him. Then, Robb’s phone buzzes and he looks down to see that he just got a message from Margaery that reads, 

 

_ Marge: Don’t forget about our meeting. And definitely, don’t be late. You have been warned. _

 

         The message puts a little smile on his face, although he does not doubt that Margaery’s threat is certainly genuine. She is not one to shy away from letting people face her wrath. Robb would be a little afraid of her if he didn’t know her better than he does. Marge would never hurt any of her best friends, not ever.

         “What are you looking at?” Jon asks seemingly glad to have a distraction from the game they are probably supposed to be paying attention to. Robb looks over at his brother while he thinks of how to respond to Margaery. 

         “Nothing much. Just Margaery reminding me that we’re meeting soon to work on Mr.Davos’ project,” Robb tells Jon, and he sees Jon just nod in response.

         Robb can see all the wheels turning in Jon’s head, his brother has always been very pensive and for most people hard to read. Hearing Robb talk about Mr.Davos’ project seems to have reminded Jon of something.

         “So, have you and Daenerys worked out when you guys are gonna be working on the project?” Robb asks after he remembers his brother mentioning that he and his partner were having trouble making it work. Jon nods and then goes on to say “Earlier today in Mr.Davos’ we finally settled on meeting Wednesdays and Thursdays after classes.”

         Robb knows that Jon gets uncomfortable when he has to deal with being around strangers, yet he can’t help but think that there is more going on. Jon has been acting strange as of late, but Robb figures it is not really a big deal. Eventually, the truth will be revealed.

         After he takes another look at his phone, Robb sees that he should get going if he does not want to  _ face Margaery’s wrath.  _ He gets up and goes dismissing himself from his friends. 

 

*****

         Robb is border-line running so that he won’t be late to the meeting, despite his best efforts he still somehow manages to be arriving last minute. He checks his phone for the time as he rushes through the double doors of the library.  He sees that he has one minute left and once he gets in the building Robb spots Margaery sitting in a seat not too far from the entrance. He goes over to her saying “Made it, see. I am not late,” with a little smug grin on his face. 

         “Congratulations! Although you were cutting it pretty close there, don’t you think?” Margaery asks as she picks up her things. Robb smiles at her as she gets up and he tries to help her pick up some of her other things. 

         “All I know is that you said to be here by 4:30, and here I am at 4:30,” Robb replies and follows her to one of the study rooms near the nonfiction novel aisle. Margaery has this room booked for the next few weeks at the same time every weekday. 

         They go into the small room with a rectangular table in the center and two chairs on each side of the table. The only way to see into or out of the room is through the small, glass window in the door. Robb really likes that because he often gets distracted very easily. He knows that it would drive Margaery crazy constantly trying to keep him on track. Marge has always been kind of like his voice of reason, reminding him of what is good and bad for him.

         Margaery sets her things down and sits in the left chair, with her back facing the door, and Robb takes the seat next to her. Robb puts down the notebook and pencil he brought because he figured that today they would just be brainstorming and jotting down ideas. But Margaery looks ready to start preparing the entire project.

         “So, Mr. Davos said that we need to choose a significant historical figure and create a presentation on them. We need to explain what their significance was, how they became who they were, and how their story can teach us a lesson we can use in modern day,” Margaery reads from some notes that she must have jotted down during class. Frankly, Robb has no idea where to even start. History has never been one of his strong points, so he hoped that Margaery already had someone in mind. 

         “I was thinking we could do it on Alicent Hightower. Her story is rather interesting, not to mention she played a huge role in the _Dance of the Dragons_ ,” Margaery suggests. Robb knew she would come through, Margaery has always been fascinated by politics and the history of the Westeros and how it came to be. He thinks that maybe if she wasn’t so passionate about fashion design that she was made to work in politics. There is not anyone more cunning and clever than Margaery Tyrell, at least not in Robb’s opinion. Yet he knows that Margaery is compassionate and kind which would make her even better for the job.

         “Robb...Robb, you listening. What do you think about Alicent Hightower?” Margaery asks nudging him to get his attention. Robb must have blanked out and so he responds “Uh… yeah sure, perfect.”

         “Do you even know who that is?” Margaery asks skeptically. And frankly, Robb has no idea, but he can’t think of anything so he might as well just agree. He sheepishly shakes his head and she bursts out laughing, which he finds to be a sight to behold. The way her eyes sparkle and the sound of her laugh make him smile. For as long as he can remember Margaery as always thrown her head back in laughter and Robb finds it to be the most adorable thing he has ever seen. He loves having her as his best friend.

         “If you don’t know who she is, then why did you say it would be perfect?” Margaery asks half-amused, half-exasperated. 

         “Well, I can’t think of anything better and I trust your judgment,” Robb says and just shrugs. Margaery light-heartedly rolls her eyes and says, “We’re gonna have to work on your knowledge of important historical figures.”

         “Good luck getting any of that information to stick. I have been trying for years,” Robb says and it almost sounds like a challenge. Robb has never considered himself that academic type. He is pretty good with numbers and business stuff because his dad has been training him to take over the family business for as long as he can remember, but literature and social studies go right over his head.

         It would take a miracle for him to actually improve in this subject. Margaery gives him a scrutinizing glare before she says, “Challenge accepted,” with a big smile on her face. Robb laughs because he wasn’t actually expecting for her to take it upon herself to teach him more about Westerosi history.

         “Alright, if you insist,” Robb says nudging her side from where he is sitting next to her. Margaery laughs lightly as she starts to focus on some of the notes she has taken in class and the textbook she brought with her. Soon she is lost in whatever she is reading and Robb can’t help but just watch her for a second. He finds it fascinating that she can be so transfixed on the material, if it were him, he would not last anymore than twenty seconds looking over those pages. He is brought back to reality when she looks back at him staring at her.

         “Is something wrong?” Margaery asks and Robb has no idea how to explain that he was just staring for no real reason. So he just stumbles through his words hoping they will make sense.

         “Nope, nope. Just trying and failing to read about… Addam Osgrey,” Robb says reading the first name that he can find in his haphazard notes. Margaery does not seem to believe him but she gets back to the assignment anyway. Robb decides to do the same but after a few minutes, he feels like he is going to rip the hair out of his head. There is no way he can do this, it has only been like three minutes and he is already bored out of his mind. 

         “I can’t. This too hard and my brain cannot focus or retain any of the information I am reading. You’re gonna have to ask Mr. Davos for a new partner, sorry,” Robb huffs out and puts his head down on the table in defeat. Studying this feels like a form of torture that just happens to be legal. Robb can practically feel Margaery rolling her eyes from behind him, but he doesn’t care.

         “You’re being dramatic. Perhaps it would help if maybe I read it to you. As if it were a story,” Margaery suggests and Robb laughs at first thinking she is joking. Then he turns and sees that she is actually serious. _No way that works,_ he thinks to himself.

         “I don’t know. Sounds like a long shot,” Robb says honestly not believing it will work. 

         “Just let me give it a try,” Margaery insists and so Robb finally gives in. At first, Robb feels kind of silly, but then he notices that he is actually paying attention for once in his life. Margaery somehow manages to make it sound intriguing. _How is she literally good at everything?_

 

_Margaery_

  
  


         All the students in Mr.Varys’ Art class get up to go to lunch once the bell rings, including Margaery. She walks to the door with Gilly by her side, Daenerys and Yara following closely behind. Margaery can see Joffrey still in his seat staring at her from where he is sitting. She had hoped that after the disastrous incident at the Homecoming Dance that he would have forgotten all about her, but that does not seem to be the case. All day he is been glaring at her and trying to get some time alone with him. She has spent most of her time avoiding him.

         Margaery ignores him and looks away as she steps out of the classroom door. Eventually, Margaery realizes that she left her phone behind on her desk and she checks to see if she has it on her. Margaery stops in her tracks and she, unfortunately, does not find it anywhere.

         “What’s wrong?” asks Yara and all the girls look back at Margaery as they notice her stop. Margaery can feel herself getting more frustrated without her phone.

         “Looks like I am going to have to head back ‘cause I left my phone in class,” Margaery explains. She sighs and decides that she should hurry back to the classroom before Mr. Varys locks the room. If she does not get back in time to fin then she is screwed.

         “We’ll go with you,” Gilly says and the other two girls nod in agreement beside her. Margaery really appreciates it, but she does not want to make them go through the trouble. So she tells them, “I’m good guys. You guys can go on without me. Just save me a spot.”

         "You sure?” Daenerys asks and Margaery insists. She finally convinces the girls to go to the cafeteria without her. Margaery hurries back to the classroom and makes it just in time to catch Mr. Varys about to lock the door.

         “Hold on, Mr.Varys! I left my phone in there. Can I go get it?” Margaery urgently asks, hoping that he will let her in. Mr.Varys turns to see Margaery jogging over to him. He removes his hand from the door handle and steps away from the doorway.

         “Alright, but hurry I have things to do,” Mr.Varys says, but Margaery can tell he does not really mind. Mr.Varys is usually one of the most laid back, yet peculiar, teachers here at the Academy. Margaery walks past him and into the classroom, mumbling a small ‘thank you’ as she goes in. She goes straight to where she was sitting and luckily finds her phone sitting on her desk.

         Margaery puts her phone in her back pocket and walks to the door. After saying a final ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ to Mr.Varys, Margaery gets out of the building ready to meet her friends in the cafeteria. That is when she spots someone waiting for her outside and she feels her stomach drop.

         There is Prince Joffrey Baratheon leaning against a tree not even five feet away from her. He seems to have been waiting for her, much to Margaery’s dismay.  _ Ignore him, maybe he isn’t waiting for you just keep walking,  _ Margaery tells herself as she turns left on her way to the cafeteria, hoping that he will leave her be. Unfortunately, this is Joffrey we’re talking about so that is of course highly unlikely.

         “ _ Margaery _ , finally I have been trying to get a moment alone with you for a while now,” Joffrey calls out from behind her, crushing Margaery’s hopes of getting away. She stops and closes her eyes for a second in preparation for whatever comes next. He  _ must _ have some reason to continue insisting after she made it very clear at the Homecoming Dance that nothing will happen between them. What’s even worse is that no one is around, so she and Joffrey are all alone since everyone is at lunch.

         “Is there something I can help you with, Prince Joffrey?” Margaery asks with a hint of disdain in her tone as she turns to look at him. He is much closer than Margaery would like and the smug smirk on his face unsettles her. The look on his face makes her feel like he knows something important that she doesn’t. If only she hadn’t forgotten her phone, or even if she had just let the girls wait for her. Then maybe she would not be in this position right now. 

         “I just wanted to give you a second chance, Margaery. I can’t help but think that us together would most certainly be a force to be reckoned with,” Joffrey goes on and Margaery thinks to herself, _who even speaks like that?_ She hates the way he says her name at this point everything about him just repulses her.

         Margaery wonders what she is going to have to do to get it through to him that whatever delusions he is filling his head up with are never going to be anything more than fantasy. It is alarming almost that he cannot seem to accept that no simply means no. Looks like she is going to have to explain it plainly to him.

         “Joffrey I appreciate the second chance, I really do. But my feelings have not changed and I still have to say no,” Margaery explains and is ready to get back on her way to see her friends. Although she was expecting to see him get mad and upset again like last time, he is actually eerily calm. The smug smirk is still there and hasn’t even wavered. Margaery has a really bad feeling about the way that he is looking at her.

         He feigns a sigh and says, “I was hoping that it wouldn’t come to this, but oh well you’ve left me with no other choice,” as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. Margaery has no idea what he could possibly be talking about and her breathing quickens as she begins to panic. She wonders what is going on and watches him as his smirk widens.

         “What are you talking about?” Margaery nervously asks him. He ignores until he seems to finally find whatever he was looking for on his phone. Margaery wrings her wrist as she waits for him to finally explain what is going on.

         “You see, the night of the dance after your first rejection, I left the Banquet Hall hoping to get a few moments alone. That is when I stumbled upon something that I am sure will make you reconsider where you stand on the idea of being my girlfriend,” Joffrey calmly explains to Margaery. His words worry her even more and her heart stops when he shows her what is on his screen. 

         It is a picture of Loras and Renly together outside of the building where the Homecoming Dance was held. They are kissing in the picture and very clearly more than friends. She cannot breathe properly, but she tells herself that no one will be able to see that it is them and that some would even say it’s photoshopped. Then Joffrey scrolls to show her a video of them together where they are smiling and laughing in the light of a street lamp outside of the building. They are also seen kissing in the video. _ Ugh, Joffrey is such a creep, _ Margaery thinks to herself. He would have had to have been filming them for a long time to get this much footage.

         Without thinking, Margaery reaches out for the phone, but Joffrey moves it out of her grasp before she can get it. Obviously, her attempt was weak but she had to at least try.

         “Trust me there is more where that came from. And I have plenty of backups,” Joffrey tells her and Margaery is completely disgusted by him in this very moment.  _ How can any one person be so awful? What is she going to do about this? _ There are so many thoughts and questions running through her head, but there is only one thing she knows for sure. She has to protect Loras at all costs. 

         “Are  _ blackmailing _ me in order to get me to be with you?” Margaery spits out and she cannot hide the disgust in her voice that reflects how she is feeling. 

         “Blackmail is such a nasty word. I prefer to think of it as me  _ encouraging _ you. Come on Margaery, as long as you give us a try I won’t mention a word to anyone about your brother and his rendezvous with my uncle,” Joffrey says as if every word coming out of his mouth isn’t complete and utter BS. Margaery feels her head start spinning. _ This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, _ Margaery tells herself wishing she could believe it.

         “What if I still say no?” Margaery asks honestly wondering what lengths he would go to. This time his smirk does falter and for a split-second, he almost looks angry. 

         “Well, then I guess I will have to let your father know about this. It is only fair that he knows the truth about his son. And while I’m at it, I am sure there are a few tabloids here and there that would love to hear about how Mace Tyrell’s son spends his free time,” Joffrey bluntly tells her. Frankly, Margaery is completely willing to believe that Joffrey would do exactly that. He must get his conniving, dirty tactics from his mother. She knows that she has to find a way out of this trap.

         “You know what, how about you take ‘till the end of the week to think about it? If I don’t from you by then, well then I’ll have my answer,” Joffrey says as if he this makes up for the fact that he is literally threatening her in order to get her to be with him. He leaves her with a final, “Hope to hear from you soon,” that makes her skin crawl.

         Margaery can feel her eyes stinging with tears at the thought of what this could mean for her brother. She is left with a vile feeling in the pit of her stomach and even the thought of pretending to be with Joffrey makes her feel sick. But what else can she do? If she tells anyone then she would have to tell them about Loras’ secret and more than enough people know already. Not to mention, how could Joffrey do that to his own uncle, his own flesh and blood? He really has no heart or remorse. 

         And what about Loras? Should she tell him that his secret is in the hands of a monster? Margaery cannot bring herself to be the one to burst his bubble of happiness right now. The tears in her eyes escape and she lets it all out, grateful that no one is around to see her fall apart. She does not head to the cafeteria to meet her friends after all. Needing some time alone, Margaery decides instead to find somewhere that she can be alone with her thoughts.

*****

         Once the bell rings signaling the start of their next class, Margaery finally composes herself. When she gets there her friends are all wondering where she has been and if anything is wrong. Robb seems to be the most worried out of the bunch, and he also appears to sense that there is something off about Margaery. She makes up some excuse, but she is practically silent for the rest of the day.

         Whenever Margaery catches sight of Joffrey her stomach churns and she is filled with anger, but she tries to keep it from becoming noticeable. He is a literal monster and she has no idea about what she is going to do to get out of this mess.

         At her meeting with Robb, she tries to play it casual, but of course, he can tell that there is something very wrong. She begs him to leave it be and he respects that. Of course, he would, cause he is a good guy, Margaery thinks to herself. If only Margaery could tell him about what seems to be eating away at her.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this is gonna end up being. Here is how old they all are:  
> Daenerys 16  
> Jon 16  
> Robb 17  
> Margaery 16  
> Sansa 14  
> Ramsay 16  
> Joffrey 17  
> Gendry 16  
> Sam 17  
> Gilly 17  
> Loras 18  
> Renly 18  
> Arya 11  
> Cersei 41  
> Bran 8  
> Rickon 6  
> 


End file.
